The Tale of Kieran Nathair
by TalesFromKhalipsea
Summary: The story follows the life of Kieran Nathair, a complicated girl with a passion for magical creatures, who may or may not be a horcrux of the infamous Dark Lord, Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: Toddler Trials

(( Writers Note: Hello creatures of the interwebs! It's a given that I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter or any of J.K Rowling's fantastic characters, but i do claim rights on Kieran Nathair - seeing as she is heavily modeled after myself. That being said many of the the characters in my story represent real people, to which i cannot take credit for for the wonderful characters they are. Exceptions being Emelia Emery, etc.

This first scene was a true (albeit dramatized) incident that happened in my life. Enjoy!))

May 2, 1998

A young girl, only a few years old, lay there, a tattered blanket swaddled around her haphazardly, with long dark hair coiling out of the top. Her breathing was labored, and her heart was beating dangerously fast; She was restless, it felt as if she had just fought, and lost, a battle that had tested her every limit. Little pudgy fingers kept the rough blanket hooked under her nose as she looked around the creaky little cabins main room; she had been particularly bad today, destructive and inconsolable, and so her mother punished her by letting her sleep on the couch, instead of the bed they shared.

Outside the windows she could see the large pine trees illuminated by the glow of the moon, swaying eerily in the wind and creaking to make a haunting music alongside the cabin. Kieran lay there awake for hours, fighting an internal struggle. Constantly she would feel the need to drink water to sooth her unquenchable thirst, but to no avail. Her dry mouth could not be soothed and so she lay there, heaving, shuddering, and trying desperately just to let her mind slip into its unconscious.

The moment she shut her eyes and allowed the thumping of her heart to lull her, a particular creak of the floor made her eyes snap open to search for the culprit– and there, just at the other end of the small cabin room was a figure, hunched, and cloaked. It did not advance for her, and it had made no indication it had broken in – so Kieran thought, perhaps it was just a shadow from their cabinet, or coat rack, or somehow even a tree. But not even her naive mind could deny the red eyes hidden in the darkness.

"M-…Mommy.." Kieran squeaked, but it was inaudible, and now she was shaking. The figure stood there, hunched still, and then she realized it was resting against the counter, breathing in sync with her own, as it clenched its chest. Slowly she unhooked the crinkled blanket from under her nose, her hands clenching it so hard her pudgy fingers had turned an unusual shade of white "M-Mommy!" she said more desperately, still not above a whimper, and then, the shadow moved. Kieran threw the blanket over her head in fear the shadow would lunge at her. But laying there in the darkness, there was no sound, no indication that the figure had even moved. With the blanket to protect her, Kieran slowly pulled it down, only to be met by piercing red eyes, their pupils slit venomously.

An ear shattering scream blared from her little lungs, and all at once the figure seemed to dissipate, blooming into smoke and coiling into her lungs with the taste of ash. She choked desperately, her body suddenly hot as fire, her skin feeling charred and every nerve pinching with excruciating pain. Then, as she felt the oxygen slip away from her, her throat burning, she reached out her hand to call out for help again, but as her little white hands reached out the walls of the cabin gave way and the pipes of the house bursted.

Arietty, Kieran's mother rushed from the bedroom and gasped "Kieran!?"

"Mommy." Kieran managed, the droplets of water that misted her face, and the presence of her mother seemed to sooth the beast that tormented her, and though the dryness of her mouth seemed to never fade, the freezing water that now flooded their house acted as a bath, battling a fever, and the warmth from her mother's embrace made the nightmares vanish, and the world whole again…

Years later Kieran knew something in her had changed, something inside her stirred restlessly, and strange things continued to happen. It was as if a blindfold had been taken off, and now all around her she could see the truth, and wonder, of the world. To Kieran, this was all she ever knew, but now there wasn't a doubt about it. Kieran was only five years old when her mother finally told her the truth, or rather, was forced to do so; because when a young Witch or Wizard commits magic, they signal a greater force - even if the parents try desperately to hide it.

It wasn't something Arietty expected to happen, for she herself was born without magic, and figured that her daughter may have been the same( for certain experiences yet revealed) - In fact, Arietty _prayed_ Kieran would have been a Squib, the same as herself, and then they could live in the forest together forever, in peace. Maybe after what she had been through she had lost a rational mind, and now she was forced to face the thing she dreaded the most, her past.

Sometime after Kieran set fire to the drapes, after an outburst over something minor, a stuffy little woman knocked on their door. Kieran sat in her couch fort and watched as her mother fussed over her unruly copper locks, and then throwing a sweater over her freckled shoulders opened the door, just barely, her pointed nose sticking out from it and her duel-tone eyes staring wearily. The woman wore tight little business clothes over her bony figure, and her posture was something of a soldier's, or so Kieran imagined. Instantly her pinchy little face glared accusingly at Arietty, and her funny, posh accent whirled inside the house like the chirping of a bird.

"Arietty Nathair, I am here on official Ministry business." Her eyes trailed from her Mothers to Kieran, who barely poked her dark head of hair out from the fort. "I cannot express the seriousness of the situation, would you please allow me inside?" Arietty fumbled to unchain the door, and Kieran could only watch with angst as the woman came inside, her heels 'clacking' over the old wood. She promptly pulled out a paper document, her sickly slim limbs then handing it over to Arietty.

Arietty briefly scanned the paper and looked to Kieran quickly "Sweetie, go to the room, Mommy needs to talk to this woman.. alone." She said so calmly, but Kieran could note the angst behind every word. Kieran fussed for a moment, not wanting to leave her fort, but after awhile of the woman's scrutinizing gaze, Kieran stumbled out of the fort and crawled into the room. She attempted to keep the door cracked so she might hear, and see what they were going to discuss, but a threatening glare from her mother made her slam the door, and she retreated on to their crooked bed with a thump.

"I suspect you know why I am here - Apart from your daughter." The woman began with a sigh, straightening her paperwork, and sliding her thin wire glasses back against her face. Arietty fiddled with the hem of her sweater, doubling over the paper with weary eyes, she had a guess as to what the woman meant, but could do or say nothing from the shock of it. "Well-" the woman continued, pulling out one last paper "You have been asked to attend court over your association with a Mister 'Thesper Wolf', and 'He Who Shall Not Be Named'. MACUSA is more than willing to hand this one over to us."

"This is Tribe lands, MACUSA has no place here - and I have nothing to hide." Arietty added a bit too quickly.

"Then may I ask why it is you felt the need to flee all the way into this Tribes lands, all the way in America where it is possible the Ministry of Magic might overlook? Not to mention the same lands your Husband is from. Suspicious if you tell me." The woman asked coolly, her head tilted down and her thin little lips pulled into something unimpressed.

"I did not 'flee' from the Ministry, and Thesper is banned from these lands, it was the only place i felt safe from him." She said mournfully, her eyes hardened.

"Then why not ask for the aid of the Ministry?"

"You were a little tied down, if I do remember correctly." Arietty hissed slightly, her Scottish accent harsher. "What else was I supposed to do?"

The Minsitry worker nodded, then sighed sharply "Those were regrettable times.. But now that the war is over-"

"It's over?" Arietty interrupted quickly.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure living so secluded you haven't been informed that the Dark Lord has been vanquished, and his forces pushed back to the shadows – So you see why it is so important for us to make sure his.. associates are dealt with. There cannot be any loose ends."

Sitting down in a rickety old chair, Arietty stared at the floor in disbelief, then back at the woman with desperation "And what of Thesper? Is he-"

"Vanished, I'm afraid. You see why your disappearance and the discovery of a child is such a touchy topic… I'm afraid we'll have to go now, I do hope I do not have to take you by force." She said with little to no sympathy.

"I will go, I have nothing to hide."

In the room Kieran sat at the edge of the bed, entertaining herself with the swaying of her toes and how they look like nothing more than nubs when she curled them. The flash of something silver caught her attention and she looked up to see a man with long white hair pass by the window, sporting a black pointed hat and matching robes. Kieran went to the window and watched him circle to the back of the cabin until she could no longer see his robes swish behind him.

Arietty opened the door slightly and let it fall open the rest of the way on its one hinge "Kieran, get some shoes on, we're going with this lady to sort some things out." She said, the irritation was clear on her face.

"Is it because i blew up the house?" Kieran asked in a whisper, her thick brows knitted together in worry.

"No, that was an accident, this is about something Mommy did - it'll be okay, just hurry up now." She said reassuringly, embracing the girl for a moment to encourage her to hurry. Eventually the house was filled with several people in black robes and pointed hats, the man with silver hair eyed Kieran closely, and Kieran felt weighted under his gaze. Once Kieran had slipped on her shoes Arietty took her by the hand and lead them back into the main room of the cabin "Apparation?" Arietty asked dreadfully.

"Only to the closest portkey – We are after all a long way from home."

Without warning a few of the cloaked men seemed to vanish, the air made a loud 'pop' and crackled like lightning. Kieran stared in awe, snapping her head back and forth to be sure they had actually vanished and her eyes hadn't betrayed her. Arietty bent to talk to Kieran, and Kieran knew to listen thoroughly when she had done so "Alright, we are about to disaperate, that means we are going to whip through the air and end up in a new place.. it might be scary, and hurt your tummy and head – but I'm right here, okay?"

Kieran could only stare wide-eyed, the thought terrified her, and thrilled her, just like it had been every time she had caused a magical accident. Nodding rapidly she gripped her mother's hand tightly, and then like being tugged too quickly they disaperated, the woman held to Arietty tightly, and so did Kieran for fear she might be ripped away. They whirled through the air, and Kieran felt as if her limbs were being separated from her torso, her stomach turned to jelly and her neck lashed around - Kieran worried it would twist off like a cap.

Just as quickly as it had happened, it was over. On the other side the group of Ministry workers waited to escort them, in the center of them was large rock, the 'portkey'. The woman without a robe and without their signature little hats straightened her skinny like business jacket and cleared her throat. Kieran's eyes rolled out of her head and Arietty, who also attempted to sooth her disorientation, kept Kieran upright.

"You get used to it, not so bad for several hundred miles – You sure this is it?" The woman asked, fixing her slick little bun before urging Kieran and her mother over to the portkey.

"This is it."

"Alright, this should be the last time, hold onto me tight, okay?" Arietty said, her usual angst hidden with a gentle maternal voice. "Alright.." Arietty said after Kieran could confirm she wouldn't fall over. "let' go.."

All at once the Minsitry workers each held onto a piece of the rock "Grab hold." Kieran clawed at the stone in her comparably tiny hand and once everyone had latched on they seemed to lift into the air, and spin uncontrollably. Kieran screamed slightly, for with this type of transportation her lungs were not simply ripped from her. Her head lolled to each side and the bile in her stomach rose slightly.

"Ready then?" and then, Kierans worst fear in that moment happened and her mother's hand slipped away to embrace Kieran, simultaneously the others let go and once they stopped spinning in the air, they began to float, and landed on the ground softly. Arietty and Kieran however landed firmly on their behinds, bouncing once or twice, Arietty using her own lap to cushion her Daughters fall.

Ariettys hair had become a nest of hazardous curls twisted around her neck, she pulled hair from her mouth and adjusted quickly. The more graceful Ministry workers let them gather themselves, and once Kieran could manage which way was up and where the ground lay, they headed down a long, and busy hallway. On either side were fireplaces, green bursts of flames flashed to reveal people who rushed about their business. Some people arrived in phone booths that slid from the roof like a wireless elevator, while others arrived partially damp, and not as pleased.

Kieran stumbled, bumping into her mother several times as she was overwhelmed by the realness of it all. "Where are we?" Kierans bewildered little voice managed to squeak. Flying paper airplanes circled around them determinedly, staying just above their heads. They rushed toward an elevator crammed with people, shoving Kieran in between them. "The Ministry of Magic." The woman said before Arietty could even catch her breath.

'Magic', the world whirled around her brain as, yet again, they seemed to be ripped through the air, only the amount of pressure from large bodies kept her from flying forward and falling. The Elevator moved unnaturally down and up and to the side multiple times, stopping once or twice to let people off and on. Then when Kieran felt as if she might hurl again the Elevator came to a sharp stop. It was hard to ignore how tense her mother's body became.

"We're here.." she said, breathless.

"Indeed." The Ministry worker replied nonchalantly.

Down a dark hall they rushed until they approached a singular door, tall enough for giants, that had been opened to reveal a large circular courtroom. Two of the Ministry workers remained at the door, while the woman escorted them to a chair in the center of the room. The rest went to sit in the audience of officials. The audience surrounding them whispered to each other, and apart from them Kieran could see a man who stood out to her with circular classes and dark hair that split to reveal a pink scar on his forehead. Something about him made her recoil, but the Ministry worker acted as a barricade and forced her back into the center.

"Mommy.. I don't like these people." Kieran hissed.

"Don't make that face." Arietty snapped, and Kieran realized she had been snarling "It's okay, just be my brave girl, okay?" Kieran looked down at her mother's slim, well-worked hands. Nodding solemnly she stood beside her and went quiet, watching as the Judge draped in a more elegant black robe and large hat entered from a back door and sat at the stand just opposite them. The Administer of this case gave them a long hard look as he shuffled through his own paperwork and after some time cleared his throat.

Kieran couldn't even begin to understand what they spoke of, her young mind wound tightly as they discussed events of a man named Thesper, and his workings with a 'Dark Lord'. They asked questions, and allowed Arietty to answer, but gave her no room to explain her circumstances. Kieran could see how white her Mother's clenched hands had become, and it made her little heart drop. Kieran grit her teeth, angry that these snooty people wouldn't give her a single chance to defend herself – though why did her mother feel to the need to do so?

"You claim to have been put under both Cruciatus Curse _and_ the Imperius Curse – was that before or after you conceived this child?" The man asked accusingly, bemused by her claims. In his eyes he had already made judgment and the bitterness was without doubt. Arietty tensed incredibly and turned her hateful gaze away, lest it hurt her case. She gripped her chair tightly and looked to Kieran with the most regretful eyes she had ever seen, Kieran returned an expression of confusion and hurt.

"I knew Thesper as a kind man, I loved him – But he tricked me, he forced me to do things I wish to not say with my Daughter present... He used the Unforgivable Curses..for the conception.. " She said hatefully, her eyes swollen, threatening tears. The room fell silent, and Kieran looked around it– she could not understand what her mother was saying, she could not fathom what her father had done (though she did not even link two and two), and Arietty was silently thankful for that. But Kieran could gather that her Mother was distressed and that the man 'Thesper' had hurt her.

"Mommy, it's okay, I won't let you hurt." Kieran cooed, embracing her mother tightly. Arietty forced herself not to sob. Hooking her finger under Kierans chin she smiled, and using her thumb she whipped away the confused, and distressed tears of her young child. The vibe of the room seemed to shift entirely, the painfully scrutinizing tone melted into sympathy, regret, and ultimately pity.

"I see." The man eventually managed, clearing his throat. "-I know this is painful, but is there a reason _why_ he would commit such an act?" The room fell into anticipation once again. Arietty recoiled from Kierans touch. Her eyes looked to Kieran, one hazel, one brown, and swollen red. She looked away, she could not bear the truth, and if Kieran understood, she wouldn't either. "Well?" The man urged as gently as he was able.

Arietty remained quiet for a moment, revealing the truth could hurt her case, it could hurt her baby. So she thought for a moment "They.. wanted to use Kieran as a vessel of sorts, a Horcrux, to ensure Voldemorts life – But I escaped before they could finish, Harry Potter got in the way, he saved me- us." Whispering amongst each other commenced briefly before the Judge turned to the man in the benches.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?"

"I remember her now." Potter began, standing from the crowd to give his input. "In the Graveyard where Voldemort was reborn, she was there, and not that I understood what was happening then, but I knew she was in trouble, and when I had my chance I helped set her free. The ritual was interrupted, it couldn't have possibly worked, because he is dead, I saw to that." He said firmly, his eyes were hardened. Kieran could understand death, and those who commit it – and to her, that told her why she hated that man.

Once again the audience burst into muttered conspiracies and questions. Potter sat back down quickly having made his point, though his eyes wandered over Kieran as if even he questioned the whole event. "Well." The Judge began, contemplating "You're cleared of the accusations put against you, but as for your daughter, that is a serious risk we cannot let pass us by – So, from now until her Seventeenth year Kieran Nathair will be on close watch by the Ministry of Magic.. and as for Thesper Wolf still at large you can remain in your protected lands – However, when Kieran turns eleven she will attend Hogwarts so that she may be closer watched."

And with smash of his mallet, Kieran's future was sealed.

The room dispersed quickly, leaving Kieran and her Mother to the watchful eye of Harry Potter. He approached them pointedly and took out his hand in introduction. "I wanted to thank you for all those years ago, you saved us." Arietty said, relief and angst thick in her voice, clearly the outcome could have been much worse.

"I always seem to find myself in those situations, it would be foolish if I didn't have a way out. I'm just happy you actually got free, and that little Kieran here was safe – Hardly anyone believed me then, there wasn't much else I could do but hope. If i knew then what he was doing, I would have- Well, that doesn't matter. It's not true,."He said grimly, but as his eyes trailed down to Kieran he forced a gentle smile. Kieran could only stare mutely at him, her olive eyes round - all she knew what that this man had killed another man, and even trying to process the other information ended with a fuzzy head.

"You have done the world such wonder, you have my gratitude forever, and if you need anything, I will do my best to help. My Daughter is my Daughter, not some fragment of a Dark Wizard. I couldn't be more thankful for you making sure of that.." she said softly, the sorrow was quickly catching up to the gratitude on her face. Potter nodded firmly, keeping the reassuring smile on his own face- that although was young, carried a lifetime of struggles.

"Mommy, I wanna go home." Kieran mumbled.

"Alright." Arietty said softly, and then they bid their farewells, Harry never taking his eyes off the small girl.


	2. Chapter 2: A Journal A Yumbo & A Letter

Nearly every time Kieran turned around there was Ms. Fairwater, the Ministry worker that had spirited them away that day. Ms. Fairwater did not stress enough the importance of keeping Magic hidden from Muggles, and that Kieran's little 'outbursts' would not be tolerated. Kieran couldn't help it, in fact, she didn't want to. Magic felt wonderful, and although it never happened quite as she envisioned it, to her it felt exilarating - But she would play her cards, convincing Fairwater that _of corse_ it was always an accident, even when it wasn't.

In her 'Muggle School' years she attended a small nearby building that doubled as a library with a handful of children. It was located on the reservation, which was the protected 'Tribe Lands' that her father's people came from. Kieran grew frustrated being slower than other students, and she wished desperately she could show them that she held qualities in much 'cooler' aspects than being able to multiply silly little figures. Many times she did create mischief, and was therefore cast out by her fellow students. At one point they even began to pick on her, but that was quickly resolved when she pushed a boy into a river – another accident, _of corse_.

Since then the children on the reservation feared her, and the bitterness only grew in her heart. She began to steal things, things that the others didn't deserve, or so she thought. Then when she was called out on it, she would blame others, turning them against one another. Kieran felt a thrill doing mischievous things, but only to those who had hurt her, those who ' _deserved'_ it. Though, Kieran was clever, and when it came down to the people she wanted to be closer with, like the creatures of the magical world, despite how tricksy they were, she would patiently get into their good graces just to have a further glimpse into the world beyond her own.

After some time Kieran had made friends with Gnomes, a Mooncalf, and easily enough, Fairies, and eventually she found herself more at home in the forest, sketching out their delicate wings, and scraping her knees in the mud. But soon her life would change with one visit from her least favorite adult, a Yumbo, and a letter, sealed with wax.

Out of breath and hair knotted with ferns, the eleven year old with her sun-kissed skin, and abundance of freckles stood at the entrance of the little cabin. stood just opposite her, her posture as astute as ever, and with her a small, dark skinned person was being embraced by her mother. Arietty's gaze of one hazel eye and one brown quickly locked onto Kieran and she let go, standing gingerly. Fairwater turned with her uncomfortably pinchy lips in a smile, that faded quickly at the young girl's appearance; Kieran was covered in forest, her fingernails caked in soil, and her knees a mixture of scraps and mud- and just there in her hand, now dusted in soil, a book on fairy tales..

"Ah, glad you could join us – I have something for you." Fairwater chirped, shuffling through her paperwork she pulled out an envelope of yellowed parchment. Kieran never trusted Fairwater - though the memory of that time in the courtroom was just a miserable little blur, the frustration over Fairwater and her mannerisms never ceased to annoy Kieran, and the secret motives behind them. Flipping over the envelope in her hand revealed green writing that stated "The little cabin in the woods." along with her name. Her eyes scanned over it twice, making sure she had read it properly.

"Hello, who's this?" Kieran asked pointedly, more interested in the non-human person now picking through her latest crafts, then the letter that sealed her fate.

"Wasimbu." the Yambo answered gruffly, his African accent thick.

"This is Wasimbu. He's a Yumbo that's been serving our family since our great ancestor Seraphis." Arriety clarified.

"Your..invitation – Open it." Fairwater urged, but Kieran was transfixed on the Elf, her heavy-browed eyes the size of saucers.

"- You mean the 'Dragon Rider'!? I thought that was a fairytale. You actually KNEW Seraphis? What was he like? Did he really ride Dragons?" Kieran lost her composure entirely, but the Elf didn't seem bothered, in fact there was a slight twinkle in his dark eyes as he looked at the young Kieran.

"it true, but even betta, he 'make' Dragons - Make first Amphithere, like family coat of arms." the Elf pulled out a ancient looking copper pendant of the Nathair crest, the same one her mother had, but never wore.

"Woah…" Kieran was left speechless, but her mind raced with questions. Finally she looked at the envelope in her hands "Did you say invitation?"

"Yes, please open it" Fairwater pushed. Eyeballing them suspiciously, Kieran wasted no more time and ripped open the wax seal pulling out two pieces of paper. As Kieran read in her slow pace, Fairwater nodded and sighed satisfactory "Hogwarts is a school for young Witches and Wizards, there you will learn how to control your magic and expand its possibilities" Fairwater explained.

Kieran gapped at Fairwater for a short time, and then her Mother. Staring at the letter with disbelief - this could be some cruel joke, she thought. "You'll get to meet kids like you, start fresh..Maybe.. make some friends?" Her mother noted softly. Kieran's heart began to leap from her chest with anticipation, and a smile crept on her face, growing from one ear to the next. Her head swarmed with thoughts – She could perform magic, _without_ getting in trouble? She would have the chance to learn it, to _master_ it?

"When am I going?!"

As September neared Kieran became more and more restless, she had dreams about young Witches and Wizards with their pointed hats, laughing at her for not being able to produce simple charms – But, by the end of of the dreams she had become the most powerful Witch, and they worshipped and adored her, everyone wanted to be her friend, even the teachers, and then she would laugh wickedly and ride off into the sunset on her an amphithere's back, and wake up more restless than the night before.

Wasimbu, the African House Elf gave Kieran a fragment of Seraphis's journal, all written in a strange language she had never seen, and yet understood perfectly- It was the language of the 'Nathair', Wasimbu told her, but when she spoke it with her mom, Arietty didn't understand, frantic, she told Kieran to never speak that way again. The journal told of his findings of a sea serpent that had become trapped in a lake, it killed every fishermen for fear they would take all of its food, and was then persuaded by Seraphis to let him help her. The Water Serpent became loyal to him after that, and was even willing to help in his experiments to combine a great serpent like herself with a Dragon; Ending in the creation of the Amphitere, a winged serpent. He also told of a scale he was given by the Amphitere, which he used to produce a wand. The Journal also mentioned that the sea serpent spoke differently than a basilisk, and that if he listened hard enough he could even understand the harsh grumbles of Dragons.

Fairwater came by more often, explaining to Kieran rules, and how the Wizarding world functioned. Kieran listened patiently, thinking if she slipped up even once they might recall the invitation, and leave Kieran to her own accord. Kieran asked about Hogwarts and was explained, very briefly, the four houses, the current Professors with their silly names, and the classes – Kieran's heart soared at the idea of them all, each sounded a million times more fascinating than boring, complicated math and the very inaccurate American History.

Kieran awoke to the bustling of her mother "Kieran! Up! Get ready!" Arietty barked, fussing with her frizzy curls, and a large hole now torn into her skirt. Kieran groaned and sat up, her own hair was dark like the damp soil, much longer, and much more unkempt. It had been years since Arietty finally gave up on brushing the girl's hair, and just the sight of scissors resulted in a burnt hand. Simply slipping on her oversized rain boots Kieran shuffled to the bedroom door and glared through the sleep induced blur.

"Wh'ur 'er we goin?" she mumbled, rubbing the gunk from her eyes in attempts of seeing better.

" got tied up, and she wasn't able to get your school supplies finished. They are sending over someone to escort us now so we may finish it ourselves." She said, the anxiety was something Kieran never missed in her voice.

"You mean we can.. apparate? To where?" Kieran buzzed, barely containing the excitement in her voice. Wasimbu was patching an already overly-patched sheet with the wiggle of his fingers.

"Diagon Alley.." Arietty said, almost regretfully. Kieran had been informed about the arrangement, though many details were left out, she knew that 'evil' wizards lingered in the shadows, and for some reason they had motive to hurt them. Kieran knew there was more she wasn't being told, but didn't ask, for doing so always resulted in a distressed mother, and an irritable Kieran. "You remember what I told you?" Arietty asked firmly.

"To be cautious?"

"Do not stray far from me, do not turn down a dark alley, do not take anything strange from anyone, or go with them anywhere." Arietty added, her dual colored eyes looking at Kieran accusingly. "-and if you need anything, Wasimbu can be there in a snap, no matter how far."

"Alright, alright. You got it." Kieran groaned.

Just outside their door they could hear the familiar crackle of someone apparting, Kieran didn't waste time to open the door and was greeted by a man in a black robe, with his matching pointed hat. Once they had made sure no bear, or wild 'thing' might come into their house they disapparated from the property to same portkey they used before. After some nauseating flying through the air, which Kieran's excitement only worsened, they arrived in front of a dark alley, in a city she had never seen, outside of pictures.

The man was stubbornly quiet and directed them into the darkness "I thought you told me not to follow strangers into dark alleys?" Kieran chuckled. Arietty however did seem unnerved, but obeyed the Ministry worker. Pulling out his wand, Kieran marveled at the sleek dark wood finish and watched as with a complex wave of his hand the wall of mossy brick began to open. They made their way inside quickly and continued down the near pitch dark alley, despite the daylight "Must be a charm" her mother commented. One right turn, and two left through the darkness, the light began to flood in and the silence was washed away by the busy alley, Diagon Alley.

Kieran hadn't ever seen this many people at once, not that she could remember, each and everyone was clothed in costumes, Witches costumes – but they were authentic, she thought, and knew then she wanted one of her own. They stepped into the bustling alley, to her right and left were funny little shops filled with the most unusual things. "Your list." The man said simply, his voice was quite deeper than she imagined it would be. Kieran pulled out the list that had been folded over so many times in her hand the ink had begun to fade.

had crossed off several smaller things she had managed to find, mostly second-hand, but still firmly loved by Kieran all the same – as all her stuff had been. "Robes." He grunted, and Kieran wondered if perhaps the man was incapable of more than two words at a time. He nudged towards a shop with a strange name that Kieran couldn't pronounce. With her mother's hand firmly lodged onto her shoulder they pushed against the flow of the crowd towards the shop.

Inside was exactly what Kieran had been wanting, Witch's robes. A shop assistant didn't hesitate to make her way over to the new customers and smiled largely. "Hello there, here for your Hogwarts robes I'm assuming?" she asked, her eyes scanning over the wild-looking Kieran. "Just stand there, I'll be with you in a moment." Kieran stood on the small circle platform like the others being measured and jumped slightly as a measuring tape began to wrap around her, all by itself.

Quickly and efficiently the measuring stopped, and just moments later Kieran received her robes, they were long and black, open in the front with long draping cuffs and a long pointed hood. Kieran refused to take it off and wore it out of the shop. Playing with cuffs, her hands out to the side she imagined what it would be like to fly on a broom like the ones she saw in the windows, she twirled around and around as she was guided by the Ministry worker to get her wand,her mom trailing a step behind.

Kieran fumbled and collided into someone, a sharp gasp and a tug from her mother made her blink rapidly and look up. Standing just in front of her was an old woman who had long silver hair, and youthful elegance to her. She wore emerald formfitting robes, far more formal than Kieran had ever seen, her lithe fingers were covered in silver rings, like snakes, that slithered across her knuckles, as well as a matching necklace that hissed into her ear. Kieran was restrained by her mother in a viper-like grip.

"Well, well." The woman began, her brow quirked with amusement. "So this is my Great Niece? What on earth have you done to her hair?"

Kieran glared for a moment "My hair's fine, lady." she turned to her Mother "You know this christmas tree?"

"You will watch your tongue." the woman snapped, and without Kieran's consent her mouth was sealed shut. "Better. You should speak to your Elders with respect." She hummed smugly, but in her expression there was something almost akin to angst - not for any reason Kieran could place.

"What are you doing here, Esmerelda" Arietty asked coldly. The Ministry worker had just barely managed to realize what had happened and came stomping over to them "Busy, do not stop-"

"I am speaking to my family, now run along." Kierans Great Aunt commanded.

"Official Ministry business, M'am, can't do that." He defended firmly.

Esmerelda glared at him for a moment, and Kieran wondered if silently the woman was hexing him. Her cold emerald eyes landed back on Kieran and then Arietty "Where have you been? I've been so worried." She said, but there was no concern to her voice in the slightest.

"Oh now you care?" Arietty scoffed. "You have no business in my life, or MY Daughters. Good day." She snapped, not hiding the venom in her voice. The woman sneered slightly, but as the Ministry worker fumbled with something in his pocket the coy smile returned to her face and she bowed curtly, her icy gaze trailed over Kieran for a moment "I have something for you, you don't want it?" she asked Kieran.

Kieran shifted uncomfortably, and her mouth became unsealed, but she had nothing to say as her Great Aunt pulled out a long black box from seemingly nowhere. When she slid the lid open Kieran didn't need to ask to realize what it was, and despite herself, her eyes went wide, exposing how much she did _in fact_ want it.

"This wand has been in the family for generations, though, it hasn't connected to anyone in nearly five hundred years, we always keep it close, so that the newest member of the family may attract it." Esmerelda said softly, each word was filled with a seducing poison, and Kieran allowed herself to be put under its spell.

"That is not yours to give!" Arietty snapped quickly.

"It's the Nathair families - It is just as much mine as it is yours." She hissed in return, then turning back to Kieran her voice became soft once more "- But now, it could be yours." She jested. Kierans stomach fluttered with nervous excitement, the wand was of ebony wood, its handle carved with a winged serpent-like body that's mouth opened at the handle, swallowing a dark crystal that glittered in the early evening sun- then it hit her "That's Seraphis's wand."

"Yes, it is." Esmerelda grinned viciously, another advantage given "-and it calls to you."

"How were you notified of their arrival?" The Ministry worker interrupted. Esmerelda glared at him and shrugged innocently "I was just.. in the neighborhood – Now, Kieran.. what do you say?"

Kieran finally pried her eyes away just long enough to give her mother a pleading look "I need a wand anyways, right?" she asked, her voice soft. Arietty looked mournfully at her daughter and nodded, biting her lip. Kierans face twisted into a victorious, uncontrollable smile and she snapped her hand out to it quickly, but gently. The moment her fingers embraced the ancient wood, tingles erupted down her right arm and buzzed through her body. She was overwhelmed by a warm feeling, one of power and control, and at that moment a very blinding light came from the tip of the wand, coiling through its cracks and making her vision go white – There in the emptiness she could hear a voice like a snakes, though it's hisses formed words just as she had spoke before, but it was not anything she could make out - and just like that it was over.

"It's a match." Her Great Aunt boasted triumphantly. "Your Grandfather would have been so very proud, and so would Seraphis." She grinned, and for a single moment Kieran could have swore she saw warmth in the womans aged face.

"Now I think it's time you go – You gave your little present, and now we have things to do." Arietty put her hands firmly on Kieran's shoulder once again, but the girl could only focus on the tinkling of her hand, like electricity.

"You cannot keep me from seeing my Niece" She said coldly, making the box vanish with the folding of her thin fingers. Then her icy gaze scanned over the satisfied Kieran, and she grinned "Until next time, dear Kieran." Then, she was gone, not even the audible crackle on her disaperation to be heard.

That afternoon when they arrived home, Kieran went straight to the room and sprawled onto the bed in her long robe, admiring her wand "No magic!" Arietty barked, frustrated. Kieran groaned slightly, not wanting to wait, but remembering to be on her best behavior she obeyed, and dreamed about the day when she could create another blast of light, just as she had done before – or rather, the wand had done.

"There must be something you can do?" she could hear her mother fret.

"She has no prior convictions, there is simply nothing to be done. But as always we will be on close watch. We have revealed many a person's past and our judgments are thorough. She will be going to Hogwarts, and there she will be even more guarded – Do not worry." She could hear the man say, he seemed just as frustrated over the situation as her mother.

"That woman arranged me meeting Thesper." Arietty added mournfully, and Kieran sat up quickly having recognized the name. She could see the Ministry worker nod firmly "We will keep that in mind." He commented. With the loud pop of the air the man disaperated and Kieran could hear her mother's frustrated mutters and groans and decided that answers were in order. Pulling open the door she let it fall the rest of the way and stood in the frame "Mom, what that all about?" she asked "Why didn't you tell me I had a Great Aunt? Why don't you want her to see me?"

Arietty dreaded these types of questions and sank into their little patched sofa, the springs in it creaked as she moved her hands to her temples and rubbed vigorously. Kieran sat beside her, her wand firmly in her grip as she adjusted her new robe to lie out prettily. No longer able to ignore the questions and Kierans stone gaze Arietty sighed loudly "Esmerelda – my Aunt, is not a very good person, after my Da', your Grandfather, and her brother was…died, she had become a monster. She is one of the several reasons I left Scotland, she was no good for us."

"Who is Thesper?" Kieran asked quickly. Arietty tensed, her jaw tightened and she looked at Kieran with utter dread.

"He is… your father." She said simply. Kieran went wide eyed, her breath escaped her and she sank back into their sofa. Kieran had known that whoever belonged to the name 'Thesper' was a bad person, an evil person that had hurt her mom, and who although she didn't know, hated with all her heart for having done something like that. Arietty fidgeted nervously and began to fill the silence "He.. disappeared, and that is why the Ministry protects us. He was involved with bad people, and –" she looked away "I feared that Esmerelda had also become involved, though I had no evidence."

"I hate them too." Kieran said quickly, and she meant it. She looked at her new wand spitefully, but then remembered it wasn't even her 'Great Aunts' to give, but her Grandfathers. "I don't want to see that lady, I don't like her."

"Okay.." Arietty said simply, thanking 'whoever' silently, because if Kieran had wished it, she knew nothing would hold her back from getting her way- for that -and that Kieran accepted the information so easily. Then taking Kieran into her embrace she sighed, and let the past settle where it belonged.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting

The day Kieran would leave for her new life had come, she had all her things packed up, and already in her robe and uniform, she waited for the Ministry worker that would escort them there, most probably Fairwater. The idea of living away from home, her Mother, Wasimbu, and the forest had her nervous – But the excitement of learning spells and potions had her restless, and eager to start. When arrived she had her pocket watch out before Kieran had the chance to step out the door.

"We're going to be late, hurry along." Fairwater urged. Kieran worried her new pet toad might be disemboweled when they apparated, but was surprised to see when they arrived that he had nearly been asleep the entire way, thanks to an enchantment put on the cage she carried him in. After several tedious forms of transportation they arrived in front of a large iron gate, where, just on the other side was a short man with a scroll. "Checking in Kieran Nathair." Fairwater said promptly.

The part-goblin-man opened his scroll and scanned down his list and nodded, checking off the name. "Alright." He said, then with a wave of his quill the gate shimmered and opened slowly, creaking all the way. Using his same hand he pointed to the luggage and it began to float, Kieran fumbled to catch the caged toad but it had slipped from her grasp and began to float with the rest of her belongings. The man checked off the items and little tags popped up around the handles of them, printed with her name.

The pine forest was massive, not unlike her own forest back home, though here it was colder, and somehow it loomed dangerously. Back home there were many creatures that Kieran had met and befriended, but here it felt like there were more than just vain Fairies and mischievous potato-headed Gnomes. Bracing herself she gripped her Mother's hand tightly and dreaded the moment she would have to leave, and Kieran would be left to fend for herself, for the first time ever.

"Your things will be put in your room by the end of dinner." The man snapped as Kieran reached for the toad. Nodding sharply she allowed herself to be pushed along by Fairwater and her Mother. "Please take a carriage to the end of the trail." As they approached the carriage Kieran could see a bony figure of a horse strapped to the front, squinting as they approached she noticed it fashioned a pair of bat-like wings.

"What's that?" Kieran asked.

"You.. can see that?" Arietty asked. Kieran nodded dumbly and approached it with eager, curious hands. "It's a Thestral… People can only see them if they have witnessed someone die." Kieran pinched her thick brows together and tried to recall something so horrible, the only things she could think of were mice in traps and an elk hit by the road. Her thoughts were banished as the creature huffed hard into her hand, beaming at it she stroked it's hard skeletal body and joined her mother in the carriage, more lost in the fact they still used carriages, rather than what strange creature was pulling it.

Kieran didn't question it, animals to her were people, so it made sense. But Arietty remained frowning, thinking about how something an infant could see would stick with them their entire life, or if that were the case at all. Left with those thoughts they made their way down the winding path, the sky had begun to look like watercolors of pinks and orange, and somehow the impending night unsettled Kieran, but as they rounded the corner and an ancient structure came into view all thoughts were silenced.

She was left gaping at the castle; each window lit reflecting over the dark lake that surrounded it like a moat. Nearly tripping over her robe, Kieran was unable to take her eyes off its glorious stone figure of high towers and long stretches of bridge. The blood orange hue of the sky illuminated it in the most enchanting way, and all her fears were brushed under her thick hair that bounced as she approached.

The castle was massive, and it took them a fair amount of time to reach their destination. Every turn and hallway had her lost, and a new fear of being unable to find her classes crept into her mind. The talking portraits that moved like actors and spoke in posh accents made her snicker, and curtsey awkwardly as they greeted her. There was too much distracting her, and by the time they reached a grand pair of doors, Kieran frowned deeply, realizing this was the end of the road.

"Do you have to go?" Kieran whined softly, battling the tears that stung her eyes.

"This place is amazing, you'll have so much fun." Arietty smiled, though she dreaded being separated too. Kieran whimpered, smashing her face into her mother for comfort. Arietty pet her hair, not so conspicuously trying to to finger out a knot, forcing the two of them to laugh."Subtle, i know. If you need anything you can ask your Headmaster, and I'll come right away… But you'll be fine, I know you will."

"I'm also at your disposal, if you are in need." Fairwater added as reassuringly as she was able.

"See?" Her Mother said with a forced smile. Their goodbye was interrupted as a group of young kids came bustling up the stairs behind them.

"Other first years, it looks like it's time to go." Fairwater commented. A pudgy woman in a beige pointed hat lead them to the top of the stairs. "Gather 'round, gather 'round." Mrs. Sprout ordered, and looking to Kieran she smiled warmly and gestured for her to join the group. Kieran gave her Mother one last farewell look and joined the group, watching as they made their way back the direction they had come.

Now the sky was dark and Kieran was uncomfortably aware of the prying eyes around her. She pleaded inwardly that they would focus elsewhere. "Now when we go inside please keep single file." The woman added once everyone had settled down to a reasonable level. Then, as the anticipation reached its climax the grand doors were pulled open; the Great Hall was a grand room with four tables down the length of it, and one at the end of its width, overhead was a sky of pastel clouds and stars, large dripping candles floating just below.

The first years followed Mrs. Sprout down the center aisle and gathered them along the platform that housed the Staff table. "Alright, settle down." Sprout insisted, pulling a scroll from thin air "Now when I call your name you will sit on this stool, and be sorted by the Sorting Hat into your appropriate Houses." The pudgy woman gestured to a rickety old stool in the center of the platform, and just atop it was a witch's hat, tattered and caked with years of dust. "Hogwarts is home to four houses, Gyrffindor-" she gestured to the table furthest right, draped in red. "Hufflepuff-" Then the table beside it draped in yellow "-Ravenlclaw, and Slytherin." then lastly the left where there was a table draped in blue, and the very far left, green.

Kieran noted several students who seemed lost at the whole event, but others stared at the hat as she did: wondering how such a famed hat could be so dull and useless looking. Kieran had been told of the four houses, as well as Hogwarts origins, briefly, but while none of the other information really stuck, she knew Slytherin had personally sorted her Ancestor into his house, as to why, the contents had been lost.

The hat came to life, jumping up and down on the stool and wiggling about, it sang in a snarky voice about the founders, of brave Gryffindor, wise Ravenclaw, fair Hufflepuff, and shrewd Slytherin. It sang of the brave Harry Potter who chose his house, and that together the houses were stronger, and all loyal. The hat made his song entertaining and detailed, helping ease some of the newer students, and gaining a few chuckles from the older ones.

As the first name was called Kieran moved to the center on the group to fill the empty space, her mouth became very dry as she watched the first student sit, the hat too large for his head fell, covering his eyes. The next moment it declared he was a Hufflepuff and the boy was sent on his way. Light-headed, Kieran focused on the floor, and despite not moving at all she felt as if she was doing cartwheels. A cruel little voice sounded from behind her, mocking her. Turning quickly to spot whoever it was, suddenly everything began to blur, and her mouth tasted of ash. The students gathered around her blurred together, and as every nerve in her body flared with unbearable pain, she fell to her knees.

-Then as she squinted through the agony, everything returned to normal, just like that. Kieran opened her eyes to see a new student propped on the stool. She looked around quickly, standing once more- she had never fallen to begin with. Baffled, no one had seemed to notice, and her throat no longer felt like it had turned to lava. Now, however, many of the students had been housed and she felt eerily hollow, angry, confused, and foolish. "Nathair, Kieran." Sprout called out again, clearing her throat. Realizing the witch meant her, Kieran approached the stool and sat down hard. For a moment she faced the entire student body, each staring at her with anticipation and judgment. But as the hat fitted over her matted hair, then slipping over her eyes, all that was left was the cryptic voice of the hat.

" _Strange…"_ It began, the voice was far less pleasant than it had when it sang its song " _I've seen this mind before- but oh, not yours?"_ it went on. Kierans thick brows pinched together in confusion, she wished it would stop with the riddles and just sort her so she could find somewhere to sit where eyes were not plastered on her, but she wanted to make sure the hat did its job properly, and put her into a house that would lead her to greatness, like Slytherin, the same as her ancestor.

" _What an ambitious mind."_ The hat interrupted her thoughts, bemused " _You leave a clear choice, but is that what fate would want?"_ The hat rambled, Kieran began to grow impatient, her fingers tensed. " _Alright, it is settled_ … SLYTHERIN!" The hat rang in her ears. The table now to her right, draped in emerald, looked more charming than ever as they cheered for their new housemate. An overwhelming pride filled her little heart - she knew that was where she belonged " _Let us hope history does not repeat itself.. so obviously_.." the hat mumbled eerily as it was pulled from her head.

Kieran would not worry about some silly enchanted hat, because with no brain, it was surely mad. Now, It would be her goal to make sure her new House remained welcoming, and that, maybe, like in her dreams, they would eventually adore her. At the very least, Kieran would not make the same mistakes she had done in 'Muggle' school. Tucking her dark hair behind her ear she sat down daintily beside the few other first years that had been sorted previously, the second years just beside them, the third years later down, and so on.

A boy with dirty blond hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes smiled wide, thrusting his hand out to greet Kieran with the utmost eagerness "Name's Roary - Roary Hart." His grin was infectious and Kieran couldn't help but return the gesture. After Roary came a girl with wide-set eyes and a sharp chin, her hair was straight, black, and her bangs were cut too short, making her forehead appear massive. Her face was stoic, but her eyes were like shrewd dark pits in her head, draining the motivation in Kieran as she stood to give a formal handshake "Amelia Emery" an introduction just as monotone as Kieran predicted.

Once Kieran had finished with those opposite her, she sat back down and turned to the girl beside her "Kieran Nathair." Kieran introduced, offering her hand out of courtesy. The girl, who looked eerily identical to Roary, glared momentarily at the offered before smiling thinly "Pleasure- Jacqueline Hart." her tone was snarky, but she meekly accepted the offending hand and turned back towards the second year she had been gossiping with to whisper something, before snickering quietly and eyeing Kieran gruesomely.

Kieran responded with an equally ugly expression, but trying to ignore it turned back to the front of the Great Hall to watch the rest of the students get sorted. The next to be sorted in Slytherin was a bored looking boy, tall enough to be repeating his first year, for the third time. His hair was dark and full of heavy curls that fell over his eyes and aquiline nose. He continued the same ritual of introductions and was unfazed at the same treatment he received from Jacqueline. Kieran gave him a very over enthusiastic greeting to make up for it. His response was the same, unphased.

Meanwhile, a portion of the Slytherin table burst into laughter as a short girl with golden hair and doe eyes fell off the stool, just barely missing it as she sat to be sorted. Her face turned a gross shade of pink as she turned away from the crowd, hiding behind her hair. "Stop that." Kieran hissed quietly, it wasn't a laughing matter. Roary cleared his throat, ashamed of himself, but Jackie only scoffed, ready to say something before the hat blared out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Kieran clapped louder than the masses, grinning smugly at Jackie. Kieran would be the better person, even if it was just to piss off the girl.

After all the new students had found their seats an ancient woman stood slowly from the center of the table, her emerald robes dragged behind her as she walked the length of the table to approach the pedestal. The golden owl posted on it blinked awake and extended its wings, freezing again in a pose, seemingly ready for flight. The woman adjusted her half moon spectacles on the edge of her nose and cleared her throat. Her silver hair was swooped into a low bun at the back of her head, loose strands falling out of it in soft curls. She was undoubtedly beautiful, and still held a presence of elegant and youth about her, but as she spoke it was obvious she was a stern and fair woman, passionate about this school and her duty.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and for those of you who have just arrived.. I give an extra warm welcome, and wish you a full education. I am Headmistress McGonagall-" She smiled softly "Hogwarts is like our home, and I hope all of you will keep it an open and loving one – though, there is always room for friendly competition, and at the end of each year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. It is with great dedication, determination, passion, and compassion that you will have the chance to help your house do as such." She spoke firmly, then her speech went on, receipting rules such as 'Stay out of the forest – In dorms by nine'. All the while Kieran allowed herself to look in detail about the room and her new classmates.

There was a distinct difference in the people who sat at each table, the Slytherin table in particular were a proud looking bunch, each sitting straight, with their heads held high, and expressions alert. It was an attractive sort of characteristic, Kieran thought. Looking at the individuals of her house, she paused, almost frozen, as fierce, unnerving eyes gazed back. It was an older boy, most likely in his sixth year by where he sat. He was captivatingly beautiful, in an almost inhuman way; His eyes were an icy blue, his long hair tousled with care, framing a strong jaw. He was the sort of atractive boy, that 'knew' he was attractive.

Kieran looked away quickly, her heart thundered in her chest. His eyes still lingered on her, and she could feel them bearing into the side of her face. Hiding in her dark locks, Kieran focused back at the front of the room "-And so I think it is time that we fill our plates and prepare for the year… So let the feast begin." Headmistress McGonagall smiled warmly and with the raise of her hands the tables lit up with a feast fit for the gods. The students gasped in delight and didn't hesitate to dig in.

"-They should really let first years tryout, I could probably kick all their butts." Roary grumbled, gnawing at anything he could get his hands on without looking "I mean they let Harry Potter - it doesn't make any sense." He whined.

"Well, he did defeat a significant Dark Wizard, you can't even spell Quidditch." Emelia, also known by Em', replied. The mention of the man made Kieran frown, her appetite fading more and more by the moment.

"I could defeat a Dark Wizard if I had to – and Quidditch is spelled Q-I-…."

"Nice try." Em' stopped him before he could get ahead of himself. Roary grumbled, his tan skin turning red. "You should focus on your studies." Em went on "If you are half as bad as you were at primary school you'll never graduate."

"I'm much better at casting spells than maths." Roary stated matter of factly.

"Same here." Kieran managed to join, though her mind still loomed over the thought of the famed Harry Potter – and despite the fact she now understood who Potter had killed, it still made her uneasy. All the while Roary beamed at her over the little attention, food lodged in his teeth.

"Still, it's important to know both." Em' nodded "Otherwise you won't get anywhere."

"Enough talk, Em'. Your brain is large enough for the whole of the first years, we'll be fine." He shrugged off, practically shoving his face into more food.

"Roary." Jackie warned, using her napkin daintily. Roary paused, frowning deeply, he then shoved his napkin into his shirt.

After dinner, what was left of the food disappeared just at it had arrived. The students stood up and gathered around their Prefects. The older good-looking boy from before stood at the front of the group, his badge with a golden 'P' now more apparent that Kieran wasn't so mesmerized by his gaze. "Follow me, and stay close – we don't need anyone getting themselves lost." He warned, his voice was deep and cold, but strangely, it made her heart leap nonetheless. Kieran, not wanting to seem too eager stood back with the rest of the first years, following the Prefects, as well as the Head Students, out of the Great Hall, and down a few flights of stairs into the entrance foyer that lead to the dungeons.

As the doors were pulled open a gust of cold air washed over them, accompanied with the thick scent of mildew. Kieran wondered briefly why the other houses headed up to what she could only imagine as glorious towers, and why their dorms were in the dreary dungeons. But, as they made their way through the dark a sense of nostalgia washed over her; Kieran could imagine late nights creeping through these halls, up to nothing good, and like that the dungeons were no longer dreary at all.

They rounded several corners into the darkness until they came down a short flight of stairs to what seemed to be a dead end. The Prefects at the back of the group signaled to the Head Students at the front of the group with an 'O.K' "Now, our password is very important- it changes every fortnight- It will be on the notice board, remember it, unless you want to find yourself locked out, and in detentions - or even worse, at the hands of Peeves." The Prefect boy warned "And if I catch you giving out our password to another house, i'm sure the Bloody Baron will happily fill in for out Head of House, Slughorn - and you'll discover just exactly why he's stained with blood." His eyes gleamed with cold amusement.

He turned back toward the dark stone wall and hissed " _Open to friends."_ Kieran noticed instantly it was in the same language her Ancestor used, and the same language her Mother made her promise not to use.

The wall slid away silently, revealing a small compartment with an actual door; Behind that door was a grand room with massive vaulted ceilings, supported by life-like serpent pillars. The walls were covered in tapestries of renowned Slytherin, and their adventures, as well as creeping plants and silver torches of green flames. But the centerpiece of it all, and what drew the eyes, was the grand fireplace on the back wall, above its intricately serpent-carved mantle was a portrait of a man in formal attire, his posture eloquent, and his expression shrewd. Large gothic stained glass windows took up the remaining spaces of the back wall to reveal the dark, bottomless lake, to which the Giant Squid swam by, glancing in for a moment, before darting away past the kelp.

"Was that parseltongue?" Em' asked aloud as all their house mates gathered inside. The other first years looked to the Prefect with the same question.

"Yes, and no. We can only mimic it, a true speaker would sound like simply the hissing of a snake. Not my poor imitation. It's a tradition we brought back recently." Kieran tried to act as ignorant as the rest of the group, even though in the back of her mind there was an itch to flaunt the ability. Quickly the Prefect went over the pronunciation with the first years, Kieran all the while followed along with the group, pronouncing it purposefully sloppy.

Afterwards the Head Boy stood in front of the students and gave a long agonizing list of rules to follow, Kieran eager not to break any payed close attention. Eyes wandering back to the man above the mantle Kieran asked "Who is that?" loud enough for only Emelia to hear. She pointed to clarify who, and after receiving a nasty look from the man, let her finger fall - she had forgotten that the portraits were, in a sense, alive.

"Salazar Slytherin, the house Founder." Em whispered nonchalantly, as if it were common knowledge. Kieran gapped "Oh, right.. I knew that." She lied half-heartedly. Em didn't notice, or if she had, said nothing.

"-To the left is the ladies dorms, to the right, the boys. Girls are not to go into boys dorms and boys are not permitted into girls dorms, understand?" The group nodded and groaned 'yes' in understanding. "In our house we are fiercely loyal, it is in the best interest for everyone here if we worked together - if you need help, ask a Prefect, or one us" The Head Boy gestured to himself as well as the Head Girl "- This is our Family now, and together we can accomplish anything." He let that statement settle, then gave an accomplished nod of his head "Alright, now head to your rooms and unpack, and welcome to Slytherin."

"Alright girls, come along." The Head Girl had dark auburn hair and a tall figure that stood out from the crowd, which made her easy to spot as they headed through the green-lit rooms. The hallway they stepped down into continued the theme of dark stone, silver lanterns, and vaulted ceilings, but replacing the intricate stone ceiling was glass, showing the way the dorms went deeper into geode caves under the castle. The hallway branched off two ways, one led directly to the pointed arch of the bathroom, while the other direction was lined with darkwood doors.

"First years to the first room, second years to the second, and so on. You will find your belongings already inside, bathroom schedules will be just here-" She gestured to the schedule posted onto the arch of the bathroom. "-Follow them and there will be no problems, take up a turn and you'll have the rest of the House to deal with. This is your family now Ladies, and I will be damned if we fall behind some damn Gryffindor due to a lack of discipline. Alright, go find your beds, unpack and if you have any questions feel free to ask a Prefect, or myself."

The girls dispersed into their respective dorms, in the first years room Kieran found her bed, and belongings at the furthest window. Each wall had a large window that looked out into the lake, as well as a glass centerpiece in the floor that showed a dense garden of kelp and other plant-life. The beds were designed to be accessed on a platform that sectioned off a more private seating area in the front of the room. Each four poster bed was draped in silver silk, and large enough for multiple persons to sprawl out comfortably.

"I feel so sorry for you, having to be bunked near a 'Mudblood'." Jackie's second year friend whined sarcastically as she moped around Jackie, whose bed was spaced only two beds away from Kierans. The pair of girls glared at Kieran, and snickered. It wasn't a term Kieran had heard before, but it bothered her all the same, and not just because it was clearly an insult.

"I know, it's dreadful." Jackie groaned, brushing her dirty blonde curls tediously as her goon unpacked her things for her. Emelia glared at the pair of them "Sara, shouldn't Jackie sort out her own belongings?" she asked, not pausing with her scrupulous folding and tweaking of her things. The older girl sneered for a moment, then went back to whining about one thing or another.

"What's a Mudblood?" Kieran asked quietly, so the girls couldn't tell it bothered her as it had. Or even worse, that she was too dumb to understand the insult at all.

Em looked to Kieran grimley and finished arranging her large first edition books. "It means dirty blood - It's a term Witches and Wizards call Muggles born with magic, or just about anything that isn't 'Pureblood'."

"I'm not muggle-born though." Kieran defended "Even if i was, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Emelia gave Kieran an appreciative smile, which forced Kieran to gauk. "My Mother was born that way, so i don't see anything wrong with it.. But many old families do, the Harts happen to be that way."

"Though, my Mom is a Squib - Could that be why they think that?"Kieran set down her mother's tattered sweater she had borrowed without consent. Emelia shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose she finally allowed herself time to rest and sat on her bed firmly "It could be anything with that one, i doubt she knows about your family at all, i think it has more to do with the way you look."

"Oh really." Kieran seethed, she glared at Hart for a moment, Jackie seemed shocked by the confrontation for a split second before realizing her mistake, and rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't worry about it." Em' actually smiled- it was barely much of anything, but it reassured Kieran greatly "Nothing is wrong with the way you look, but everything is wrong with the way she views people."

After about an hour of unpacking, reading the schedules and familiarizing themselves with the dorm, the bathroom and the Common room, the students began to go to sleep one by one. Kieran stared out the window and traced the curves of her bedpost subconsciously. Taking a moment before laying down, Kieran wrote out a quick letter; she told her mother about how she had been sorted into Slytherin, just like Seraphis, and how amazing the common room was. Rambling on and on with her sloppy handwriting, she went on to tell her mom how much she already missed her, as well as Wasimbu, and that she 'mistakenly' took her mother's sweater. By the end of the letter her heart had sank just a little more, and licking the folds of the envelope, she sealed it, keeping it under her pillow until she could find the time to mail it.

Tossing in her bed, Kieran swaddled the blankets around her body, and fiddles restlessly with the hem of her mother's sweater. The sound of water being gently churned by wind above lulled her exhausted mind, and just as her eyes began to flutter shut, a hiss rolled over her shoulder from behind. Throwing her sheets off, Kieran sprang out of the bed- but nothing was there. Wearily she looked around, desperately throwing her sheets about to make sure a snake hadn't wound up in them, and content no serpent carving had been charmed to life, Kieran allowed herself to melt back into the white sheets and emerald comforter. Her body aching with pleas for sleep and her mind reeling with paranoia and exhaustion, Kieran pulled her wand from her side table and held it close to her chest – though she had no knowledge of spells, she could at least use it to stab someone, surely.

Again, despite her fighting Kieran allowed her mind to warp into the darkness, and her eyes to flutter shut.. _In the void of her mind she found herself standing barefoot, her dark robe now tattered and draped behind her, dampened by the slick floor. Her feet are pale, her toenails unkempt, and in her fingers, is her wand, hissing inaudibly. Another hiss forces her to look up, and there she can see through hazy eyes a statue, or rather, a head of a statue, the rest was submerged under flood-water. the face was ape-like and bearded – it was Salazar Slytherin, the man from the portrait._

 _She looks down again to the floor, only now, blanketed in snakes, hissing and slithering over her feet. She isn't scared of them however, in fact, she feels authority over them, and hissing deeply she commands them to move from her path. Gliding down the now clear path she approached the head, and knowing exactly what to do she commands the statue to open in Parseltongue, the same language she swore she wouldn't use. The mouth of Salazar shifts loudly, opening hauntingly to reveal nothing but more darkness- and just as Kieran begins to approach further she is met by familiar, red, slit-pupiled eyes-_


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Cunning

Throwing herself upright, Kieran gasped desperately. It had been a dream, and now all around her the first years are bustling to get ready for the day, the lake beside her lets off a pale green light, indicating day time. Frustrated Kieran rubs hers eyes and peers towards Emelia, who is already dressed for the day "I tried waking you." she scolds inefficiently, fixing her her covers.

"I didn't sleep well.." Kieran moaned irritably, rubbing her eyes and curling back into her blanket nest.

"You were tossing and turning all night." Em' confirmed "You should go wash up before you miss your turn."

Em' waited on Kieran before the two made their way to the commons, it wasn't hard to spot Roary as he chatted up last year's Quidditch players, begging for them to consider him. Jackie had also managed to form a posy of her own, younger girls mostly, with their green ribbons and polished mary janes. They glared as Kieran entered the room, snickering behind their hands with Jackie grinning smugly.

"Roary, you'll never get picked if you approach them like that," Em' rested her elbow on his shoulder, nearly being knocked over as he stood abruptly.

"I'll annoy them so bad they'll have to - just to get me to stop." He replied, though Kieran suspected he wasn't joking. "You girls take too long, ready to go?" he groaned, flinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"I took the exact amount of time scheduled" Em defended.

"- and do I look like I take that long to get ready?" Kieran asked, gesturing to her matted hair that she had attempted to tame this morning, only making it look more wild, but now wet.

"Em' is super anal about everything, she probably forced you to do that. You were fine before." He nodded stubbornly. Kieran could only smile at the could-be compliment.

"Fine?" Jackie scoffed, having overheard the conversation. "She looks like she's homeless."

"Or a Troll." Sara added seriously.

Red flooded Kierans vision, and her instincts made her reach for her wand. Roary rushed at his sister faster than Kieran could act though "Just stop it!" he spat, red-faced and fists clenched.

"Well, she doesn't belong in our house anyway – Salazar would be distraught at realizing a _Mudblood_ got in!" She wailed about even more dramatically, upstaging her brother as per usual. She gestured to the portrait, but the man in question was nowhere to be found. "We'd be doing this house a favor if we got rid of her." her posy nodded their heads eagerly in agreement.

By now the remaining students in the common room looked at the first years – many were confused, some outraged, but a few actually nodded in agreement. It wasn't until Kieran was being restrained had she realized she had managed to pull out her wand; Kieran had blacked out momentarily, her actions no longer her own.

"Kieran, she's not worth it." Em' calmed her. Luckily, hardly anyone had realized what Kieran had threatened to do, and she quickly put away her wand, attempting to process her reaction, that even for Kieran seemed irrational. Roary frowned deeply, pointing accusingly at his sister, but before his frustrated words could leave his mouth the Prefect boy from before stepped in, squeezing Roary's shoulder reassuringly.

"Bu-I-"

"It's alright." He began, his voice calm and collected. The posy of first year girls seemed to freeze, delighted to hear every word from the young man. "It's not very wise" he began coolly "To make enemies with people of your own House." He smirked charmingly at the younger girls and threw his free hand about nonchalantly "Regardless of a person's background, those of us in Slytherin are sorted because we have qualities that Salazar prized, above all else. That makes us all, as individuals, worthy enough." He turned to Kieran "-and besides, the Nathair family are known for their long line of Slytherins. You best remember that.. Hart."

Giving Jackie one last threatening glance, he turned to Kieran, and she was stunned under his scrutiny, his eyes traveled down to her hand, still clenching her wand, hidden in her pocket. He had seen what she had done, and was clear about letting Kieran know. Caught in his trap she let her hand fall out of her pocket, and watched in awe with the rest of her housemates as the Prefect left the room, something smug about his expression.

"What did you think you were gonna do?" Emelia asked as they made their way out of the dungeons. Kieran shrugged, her mind lingering on the possibilities. "You can't be so careless. The look on her face though, made it worth it, i suppose."

"Damien is so cool.." Roary mumbled, star-struck. Kieran looked up dumbly, realizing then the name of the Prefect – It had been easier to recognize him as a force of nature, rather than an actual house mate.

"You're blushing." Em' commented in her usual monotone. Roary laughed out "I am not!" It seemed even the boys couldn't refuse the Prefect's charm.

The trio of first years entered the bustling Great Hall and headed directly towards the Slytherin table. It had been more chaotic than the evening before, but managing to settle the students down,, after they all had arrived, Headmistress McGonagall told them the importance of eating a full breakfast and making sure to arrive to classes on time. Something was less friendly about her this morning, which only made Kieran more anxious over impressing her Professors, and not getting lost.

Kieran also found herself looking for Damien, subtly glancing down the long table to spot the Prefect, and wondering whether he was focusing intently on the Headmistress, or observing his House. The first year sat up straighter, wondering then, if maybe he would look her way, and what he thought of such a rambunctious, foul tempered kid. Gawking, she was surprised to actually find him staring at her, only pulling his gaze away when his friends yanked him back into their conversation.

"You alright?" Em' asked, Kieran looked at her quickly, dumbfounded "You look like you might be sick?" she asked discreetly.

"I'm fine." Kieran nodded, flustered. Emelia gave no indication she believed Kieran, but didn't press the matter as she looked down the table toward the culprit; it wasn't hard to spot who had made Kieran feel uneasy, the Prefect had an air about him that even Emery couldn't ignore.

Thankfully, Jackie had sat further down the table with her older friends, but it was just a matter of time before she started up trouble. Kieran could just feel it in her bones that Jackie was up to no good- Then they locked eyes - The blonde whispered something into Sara's ear, and in moments, whatever Jackie had said traveled down the table to the first years.

"Is it true?" a bland looking boy who didn't bother to introduce himself last night spoke up.

"Is what true?" Kieran asked in return.

"Is it true that a Ministry Worker had to escort you here because you've.. hexed someone?" he clarified, not so discreetly. The whole of the first years, and even some other students in close range turned to listen in. Kieran's brows dropped over her eyes, furrowing in confusion.

"I thought it was because she was half Troll." Another boy, Nick, added in very seriously.

"I- what? No." Kieran gapped. Looking to Emelia and Roary, she was only met with the same accusing eyes, and even the aloof Trent seemed interested.

"Well, you _were_ talking to a ministry worker." Roary commented.

Seething at that point, Kieran felt ready to explode – but she thought back to all the times that reacting that way only made situations worse, and sighed heavily. "Yes, that was a Ministry Worker, her name is Fairwater." Kieran confirmed "-But no, I didn't hex anyone – and I'm NOT half Troll." she hissed, looking down the table to Jackie. "Frankly it's none of your business." She began, but reeling herself in she quieted slightly "- Truth is.." she drew out the conversation, buying herself time to conjure up an excuse "She's a family friend." Kieran added casually, it wasn't a lie, not entirely.

The tension from the table lifted and they sighed, disappointed. "Really, you guys have such wild imaginations." Kieran laughed it off -Though Em' and Roary had to look away, ashamed at their own accusations. There was a pang in her heart, and Kieran hoped secretly that they wallowed in their self-shame miserably.

"That's boring." the boy groaned. Kieran could only shrug; it _was_ boring compared to the truth.

The rest of dinner seemed to drone by, and Kieran wondered when Emelia would apologize, because she knew Roary probably never would. She was naïve to think loyal friends came so easily, their friendliness and the excitement of everything had blinded her. The truth of people, Kieran had learned, is that they could truly be cruel. The first class came about so Kieran followed the rest of her classmates, she wouldn't talk to Emelia, instead, Kieran would let her suffer in silence, until she realized her betrayal.

As suspected, Roary bounced on ahead of them, oblivious of his mistake. Instead, he went up to chat with the older Quidditch boys, yet again, before they swerved off towards their own classes. Emelia clenched her books tightly to her chest, her aura unusually dark, Kieran walked with her silently, looking ahead. It had completely swallowed Em' and she couldn't stand it any longer. The shorter, thinner girl stopped abruptly "I'm sorry." She spat. Kieran stopped just ahead of her and looked at Em' with staged confusion- she knew perfectly well what the apology was for.

"Oh?"

"I didn't defend you against those rumors, because i thought.. Well i thought it wasn't too far fetched after what you nearly did this morning, to Jacqueline. But i was sure, even if you had hexed someone, they must have deserved it." Emelia clutched her book so tightly the blood drained from her pale fingers. She was genuinely sorry, and just like that, Kieran forgave her. With a massive grin, Kieran continued walking

"I suppose i should be happy that people think i'm capable of hexing a person, i mean, i've done a lot of magic, but it's always been on accident."

"That's one way to look at it." Emelia agreed, still unsure.

History of Magic could have been fascinating easily enough, even though it had no use for wands at all, because after all, the subject 'was' magic. The Professor, a ghost by the name of Binns droned on like a machine, reciting facts that perhaps at one point he expressed passionately, but now was only lifeless rambling. Emelia took extensive notes, while Kieran struggled beside Roary just to understand what the phantom had been saying. Often times she would mix up which person had done what and constantly had to use the enchanted erasing ink they were aloud to rewrite- Why she couldn't just use a pencil and standard eraser was beyond her.

It was a relief when class let out, not only because it had been painfully boring, despite a ghost teaching, but their next class was something Kieran really looked forward to, Herbology. Past the Great Hall, into a courtyard and across a bridge, they entered a vestibule that lead into the separate part of the castle. Past a long tapestry corridor that branched off into multiple hallways, the students then crossed through the Astronomy Tower courtyard and out into the greenhouses that littered part of Hogwarts most outer grounds.

Already waiting around the greenhouses, as Sprout finished setting up, were the Hufflepuffs. History of Magic had been the first and only class they would have on their own, and now the tension of house rivalry was making Kieran only that much more excited. Jackie noticed the girl from before, who had fallen during sorting ceremony, and naturally went about her petty badmouthing and immature snickers and scoffs. Feeling the need not to break the tension, but stir up the pot, Kieran signaled to Emelia and mosied on through the gathered groups, towards the blonde.

The Hufflepuff nearly tripped as Kieran rounded her "I'm so excited for this class." Kieran beamed, showing her more charismatic side. The girl's big droopy eyes stared back at Kieran in bewilderment, quickly looking away as Kieran's own pair met them. The matted-haired Slytherin twirled about to look for Jackie's reaction – which of corse was something of disgust - then turning back to the Hufflepuff with a victorious grin Kieran added-

"I'm Kieran – I really like your bracelet." She commented, attempting to make small talk, something, anything that might get the girl to return her gesture, and Jackie that much more upset. The girl looked at her bracelet fondly, but covered it with her yellow inlaid sleeve.

"My mum gave it to me.. 'm Trinity" she squeaked in greeting, nearly inaudibly, a rosy smile spread across her small supple lips.

"Woah, so it's like an heirloom?" Kieran asked, continuing to play the part.

"Ehm.. sorta." The girl shrugged. The Hufflepuff was particularly small, especially compared to Kieran, which was only accentuated by her long strawberry blonde hair and thick house robe that stopped at her knees, considerably shortening her apperance. "My Mum just likes to buy things, and only wears them once. I get them after she's done." The girl said, putting her nose to her book, anxiously she added"-I mean, she does give me things she actually intended for me in the first place, too."

Kieran threw her hands behind her head, and rested them there as they waited "Hand-me-downs are great, that's all I get – though I've never gotten jewelry." She said aimlessly. Trinity looked away thoughtfully, her posture diminishing into the book by the second. "-I did get an heirloom though." Kieran added quickly, attempting to draw the girl back in.

The girls attention returned and Kieran smiled widely, victorious. Then, pulling out her wand from her robes inner pocket, specifically designed and padded to carry it, Kieran held it out in the light; It was the same wand her Ancestor had made, its handle was carved with care to depict the great Amphitere, in its vicious looking jaws a jewel like black fire, and inside its twisted shaft, the exposed core of the very Amphitere scale itself.

Trinity blinked at it and chuckled softly, sweet like a bird's song, it left Kieran feeling warm, and she couldn't help but blush "What?"

"It's just looks like it was made for you - You sure it's an heirloom?" The blonde asked in her small voice, and as if she had spoken out of turn retreated back to the cover of her book. Kieran beamed her wicked charismatic smile from one ear to the next and laughed out full heartedly, nearly knocking the girl off her feet by the sheer force of it - The wand did seem to fit, a little _too_ perfectly.

Emelia managed to claw her way through the other students and approached the girls "Hello, Emelia Emery." She greeted in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, this is my new friend Trinity." Kieran introduced for the girl, who was shying back into her hood like a frightened turtle, blushing so profusely Kieran feared her head might implode.

"Come on inside, gather 'round." Professor Sprout interrupted, finished setting up at last. "Grab a pair of dragon hide gloves if you don't already have your own, along with an apron and a bucket – you'll have all the supplies in there you'll need for the day." She instructed. "Put your belongings into the cubbies, in its place, to make sure you return all the supplies at the end of the hour. "

The students did as they were instructed and after a moment of struggling to balance over each other, fling off their robes, roll up their sleeves and throw on their aprons, they found a free space around the center table littered with alien-looking plants, one for each student, and waited for further instruction.

"Alright, settle down." Sprout managed after pulling up another plant for a stray student. "Welcome to Herbology, in this class you will learn about the extraordinary species of plants protected by the Wizarding World – Now, can anyone tell me why this class is so important it remains a core class?" she asked, looking about the greenhouse. Emelia snapped her hand up before Kieran could even process the question. The Professor nodded at her with anticipation, delighted by the misleading enthusiasm.

"Well, most of our potions are made using these plant ingredients, and unless we know how to properly care for, as well as recognize these plants to begin with, we wouldn't be able to use any of them - not unless we wanted to blow ourselves up, or get poisoned and die." she answer nonchalantly.

"That is exactly right, five points to Slytherin, well done." Sprout chirped proudly. Kieran grinned at Em', and the whole of the first year Slytherins cheered her on for the reward. "Now, why is it these plants are so dangerous?" Sprout asked, but even though Emelia had raised her hand, Sprout picked on a Hufflepuff with frizzy red hair.

"Well.." the girl began uncertainly "Some of the plants are alive, and can eat people. My Mam got paralyzed once and had to be given a potion after they'd freed her."

"Shame about your mother, but that is exactly why this class is so important – Five points to Hufflepuff." Sprout got out a trowel and used it to gesture to the plant "Now, this is a Puffapod, fairly common in wetlands and fairy circles – what common, non-magical plant do these most resemble, do you think?" the Professor asked.

Remembering back to the forest where Kieran lived, she often saw strange fungi, and met many a Fairy that seemed to linger around them – now even thinking back to it she had seen something similar to a Puffapod, but unable to recognize it, didn't take the chance and was smart enough to leave it alone. Kieran eagerly threw her hand about, and nearly jumping from her spot, went on after being picked with "Fungi, or more specifically a mushroom. I've seen loads of similar looking things at home, and Fairies seem to live near them – they also seem to be immune to the poisonous mushrooms, is this one poisonous?" Kieran spoke quickly, excited.

"Ah yes, but Fairies are another matter altogether I'm afraid, you'll have to ask Hagrid, our Care of Magical Creatures Professor. But yes, these plants most closely resemble a mushroom, and act very similarly in their ecosystems, but no, they are not poisonous, not to humans anyways." She went on "Five points to Slytherin, well done, we might have a Herbologist in the making yet." Sprout grinned proudly, Kieran couldn't help but grin in return, ignoring the scoff from Jackie.

Taking her trowel Professor Sprout turned the potted fungi around to find the best access point and with a quick flick of her gardening instrument tapped the Puffapod, forcing it to blossom and expand, its inner tendrils glowing, and waving about lazily. "Another important fact to know is that this plant would be considered 'non-sentient' meaning it does not think or feel in the same way as an animal or human. Why do you think it's important whether to know a plant is sentient or not?"

"Well, you wouldn't want to upset someone by just taking a limb." Roary joked.

"Actually, that's correct – Some sentient plants are actually classified as 'beings' and therefore have living rights, just as let's say- a gnome might. It's important to respect those rights."

"You can't honestly expect us to be considerate of a plant's feelings, could you? No one cares what a person does to the Gnomes to get rid of them." Jackie scoffed, receiving a full out heated glare from Kieran, who did in fact care.

"That is exactly what I intend you to do. There are those in the Ministry who would happily fine you if you did not obey those laws." Sprout retorted. "-Now, go ahead and just touch the Puffapod and observe it as it opens, be firm, but not too firm either, points will be taken if anything is damaged."

One by one the children began to open the Puffapods, 'oohing' and 'aweing' as the plant glowed and pulsated. Kieran used her bare finger to stroke the thick petal, the tendrils of the plant reached out to touch her. The petals of the plants were almost rubbery, with fine hairs on the inside that reminded Kieran of carnivorous plants she had encountered before "Do these eat insects?" she asked aloud.

"What makes you aks that?" Sprout questioned, a smirk subtly making its way onto her lips.

"Well, opened like this, these hairs remind me more of a venus fly trap, not a mushroom."

"Spectacular observation, five points to Slytherin-"

Without warning a pot shattered, scattering across the ground. From inside the plant spilled out white glowing beans that took root the moment they contacted the greenhouse floor. The culprit of the broken pot was a very green-looking Trent, using the back of his wrist to cover his nose. Unable to say anything, Kieran stepped in and helped him gather the pot fragments.

"Ah, right." Sprout looked at Trent as if she had forgotten something terribly important "Ronan, head to the infirmary, and we'll pick these beans up before they become lodged into the stone." Without so much as a nod, Trent left the Greenhouse, and Kieran was left gouging the stone floor with her trowel, to pick out the beans. "-That's one way to show you all that on first touch, these beans have the ability to take root; this helps them adapt to just about any environment, much like other fungi, but in a much more aggressive way."

Professor Sprout went on to explain about the plant, mentioning how they impact magical ecosystems as pollinators as well as decomposers, and much to Kierans fascination, were used as natural Troll repellent, among other useful potions and remedies. By the end of class Sprout showed herself as someone who didn't play favorites, awarding each student with points from merely participating, and picking up after themselves.

When class had cleared out, Professor Sprout pulled Kieran aside "Would ye' do me a favor and just go check on Ronan, I would, but i have some things to do before my next class. It's lunch break so you should have plenty of time."

"Alright, sure." Kieran agreed, having an extra excuse to explore the castle didn't seem like a bad thing, and she was just a tiny bit curious to see what had happened to Trent.

"I'll be sure to add a point to Slytherin for this, thank you, dear."

Waiting outside for her was Emelia, Roary, and Trinity- the two girls standing in awkward silence, while Roary rambled on about the latest model of Nimbus 2007, compared to Japan's Kasai broom "What did Professor Sprout want?" Emelia asked, relieved to interrupt Roary.

"She asked me to go check on Trent, got some points out of it- but i'm honestly just curious about what happened to him - he didn't look hurt, did he?." Kieran noticed Trinity and grinned "You should come- all of you. We'll make a picnic out of it, go check up on him, eat in the quad. Bring him up some food too, if he'll eat." It was an excuse to explore, and to spend time with Trinity, but mostly a chance to piss Jackie off, and quench her curiosity.

Roary looked as if a dark cloud had rained on his day, but gave a weak smile and shook his head "You guys go on, i think i'll go bother Ashton about tryouts again."

"You really won't get on the team that way." Emelia warned.

"Worth a shot." Roary ran off, back into the castle. Kieran gave Emelia a look of 'what was that' but Emelia only shrugged. The now trio of girls followed suit, taking the long gallery to the viaduct. The trek through the castle was long and by the time they reached the main part of the castle Trinity looked faint, but everytime Kieran asked if she was alright, Trinity shook her red face and insisted she was 'fine', stubbornly following the Slytherin girls with a look of bleak determination.

"Do you think Roary's alright? He seemed.. off." Kieran finally brought it up again, they were nearly to the Great Hall, and she hadn't spotted him heading that way. Emelia looked thoughtful for a minute, but was only able to shrug half-heartedly. Kieran wanted to leave it at that, but after not seeing him in the Great Hall, talking with the older boy Ashton like he said he would, Kieran forgot all about her scheme to make Jackie flinch, at the company of a Hufflepuff - to which she most definitely did-, gathered food for Trent, forgetting herself, and left the Great hall.

"Roary has always been rather.. emotionally hyperactive- It's often hard to tell what exactly makes him upset, because just about anything gets him excited. I've known him all my life, and i still couldn't tell you what was wrong." Emelia responded with little to no interest in her voice, as usual, but her face remained thoughtful.

"Maybe he's jealous of you going to see Ronan?" the small voice of Trinity trailed behind them - Kieran nearly jumped, having forgotten the little Hufflepuff was still with them. The two Slytherin girls stared back at her for a long, uncomfortable moment, which made her blush and swerve as she walked.

"It is possible." Emelia finally agreed. "He _is_ one for wanting all the attention."

"Then why not just join us? Why leave? Steal the attention from Trent. Don't run off, sulking." Kieran thought aloud- Having not caught herself, she cursed inwardly, and gauged the other's reactions with tense shoulders. Trinity fiddled with the hems of her sleeves, while Em' merely focused on the direction they headed. "-I mean, running away doesn't solve anything, right?" Kieran added, chuckling a few times, attempting to play it off as a joke.

Trinity gave an awkward giggle, but Emelia only nodded "You're right, normally he does force the attention on himself. It's not like him to just walk away.". With that thought in mind the girls went through The Quad to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, was mixing up a potion that looked like actual mud, and Trent, who was being forced to consume it, was looking like his normal pale hue again. "Oi!" Kieran gave the taller boy her characteristic grin. He looked up at the approaching group of girls with shock. "-Was worried about you - brought you some food." Kieran handed him the makeshift knapsack filled with muffins, bread and other dry things she could find.

Trent accepted the food meekly, staring at it in quiet contemplation. "You.. were worried about me?" the look he gave the girls was the most genuine expression anyone at the school had probably ever seen from him.

"Well..yeah." Kieran felt guilty, mostly she had used this opportunity for her own selfish gain - to piss Jackie off, and to earn house points while exploring the castle - But now, after his reaction, all she wanted was to make sure he was alright. With a soft smile, she patted the boy's shoulder to try and express how genuine her concern had become. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kieran asked.

"m-no. I'm just allergic to Puffapods." He said, using his sleeve to rub his running nose. Kieran nodded in understanding "Oh, okay - That's funny, Professor Sprout just told us that Trolls are allergic to Puffapods, too-" Emelia had already realised it before Kieran - Trent watched to gauge her reaction as she pieced it together "-Oh..OH!"

"Professor Sprout should have been told in advance, and excused you from class." Emelia spoke up, unphased by the new information.

"I'm only one-fourth Troll, so it usually doesn't affect anything." Trent sighed, placing the offered food on the hospital bedside table.

Guilt, that same emotion came flooding in as Kieran stood back from the boy - She had been 'offended' when people accused her of being half-troll, and all the while, Trent was there, seeming totally unaffected. How could he have been? Kieran had heard about human to non-human relations, but it wasn't common, in fact it was quite taboo, even in the Wizarding world. At that point, the only thing that make Kieran feel like she hadn't been a total jerk, was the startled reaction from Trinity, who was giggling frantically at any given interval.

"Oh, i didn't know - One-fourth Troll, that's really cool!" Kieran commented, attempting not to sound patronizing, but ending up sounding exactly that.

"It's fine, it's not like i go around telling everyone." he said, no longer looking Kieran in the eye.

"My Great, Great, Great Grandfather, on my Mother's side was a Goblin." Emelia added nonchalantly "Because of that i've been given permission to skip outdoor classes if i need to, in case i burn - Being part Goblin makes me sensitive to the sun." she clarified. Kieran was in awe, She realized Emelia had shared the information, not simply because she felt like it, or that it better served her, but because it would make Trent feel like he wasn't being singled out. For the first time, Kieran had done just that, she had made someone else feel like the outcast, and the sinking feeling in her gut of guilt made her head throb. Fingers twitching, Kieran forced a laugh and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry." Kieran stammered, she could feel herself tremble - Kieran didn't want to make Trent feel bad, nor Emelia, but most of all, she didn't want to appear weak. "I-I need to use the toilets." with that, Kieran ran off, leaving the Hospital Wing to the girl's first-floor lavatory, she locked herself in a stall and trembled with frustration. In a sudden blur, Kieran was filled with emotions that were all things she had been pushing to the side, but now were seeping through her well-maintained, carefree, and charismatic exterior.

It was the feeling of self-loathing that took it's toll, because in order to defend herself, she had brought someone else down in the process. Kieran was often cunning, she would do anything it took to get what she wanted, but she told herself this time around would be different, that in order to make real friends, she would put them above herself, if she had to - But here she was, alone, and somehow the 'bad guy', all of her own accord.

How could she have known that he was part Troll? Or that Emelia was part Goblin? How could she have avoided hurting him, without leaving herself open as a target? It didn't matter now, she thought, the mistake was made, and now she would have to suck up to fix the situation, if that would even work. What's worse, was as usual, she was overreacting and picking apart the situation more than was necessary - But Kieran had always been that way, she was of two minds, one overly considerate, while the other acted on impulse.

' _His feelings don't matter'_ The voice in her head scolded.

"shut up." She pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut.

' _They're not even fully human, what does it matter?_ ' it hissed.

"Shut up!" she shouted, holding her ears shut.

' _You would be better off without them - being around them will only make you the outcast.. again._ ' it warned.

"SHUT UP!"

Everything inside boiled, and at her limit, she expelled her rage in the form of energy, taking it out on the toilet. The toilet exploded, water was sprayed everywhere, thoroughly soaking her uniform, and leaving her a heaving, drenched mess. Kieran could only stare at the mess she had created - there were a countless number of times she had done this - Kieran had thought she'd grown past these petty tantrums,' _Clearly not'_ the little voice inside her scorned.

"Oh look here, why can't you find someplace else to be loud? I'm trying to be dead in peace!" the Ghost of Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle as Kieran had been warned, floated over the stall, giving Kieran an annoyed look, her hands on her phantom hips is disappointment. Kieran glared at the ghost, there were a number of things she wanted to say, but she just stared, wishing the ghost would ' _go die'_ , again. "Right." Moaning Myrtle flew off, sobbing. Kieran gawked, she had actually said the words, aloud, slipping for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5: The Voice Within

(( Writer's Note: Hello my darling interweb creatures! For those of you who are still with me, and are actually enjoying my story thus far, thank you! I've been working on this concept for years, figuring out how to best fit it in with the canon of Harry Potter. What started out as a simple self-insert into the magical world, has turned into an amazing story all its own, and i just can't think of the original story without mine involved now. These few chapters have been over a year's worth of processing, adapting the story to Rowling's new works, fixing grammar, and trying my best to word things in such a way you, my readers, will understand.

I'm coming to accept it will never be perfect, but thank you for your support! Enjoy! ))

Too proud to admit she's blown up a toilet in a fit of irrational rage, and not willing to face the wrath of a Professor - which would most likely result in the loss of house points - Kieran spent her remaining lunch break attempting to fix the toilet with 'reparo', a spell she had never used before. No one came to that bathroom because of Myrtle, so Kieran had the privacy to semi-repair the toilet - though it looked nothing like an actual toilet by the end of the hour, the water had stopped flooding the bathroom, and the pieces had been sealed together in a nice porcelain mass. A job well done, she had to tell herself.

There was an eerie feeling of nostalgia while in the bathroom, while Mrytle watched from afar, sobbing. "I didn't mean it - I'm sorry." Kieran attempted to say, but somehow she felt little to no sympathy for the obnoxious girl, already long since dead. The nagging voice in her head scolded her as she sat there attempting to fix what she had broken, telling her it wasn't good enough, and they would most likely link it to her, getting her in trouble, regardless. Somewhere, almost in a disconnected way, the voice whispered to her, hissing, and urging her to ' _go_ ' back to the bathroom, because of some ' _unfinished business_ '. Kieran ignored it.

The third class of the day was Charms, and to Kieran's dismay, it was taught by Professor Flitwick, the part-Goblin man who had checked her luggage in at the grounds gate. It wasn't what he, or Emelia, or Trent were that bothered her - In fact, she was almost jealous, and found the subject of their heritage quite fascinating - But the fact she had made it out to be something 'wrong', in order to defend herself against her classmates, made her feel horrible, so horrible in fact she had what she could only describe as an irrational outburst (which she was prone to). She had not only betrayed the people she dare call 'friends', but she betrayed herself, by not standing by the one belief she held most dear: That humans were _**not**_ superior.

From the time Kieran was a young girl, the only living beings, apart from her mother, that showed her love and loyalty, had been animals. Only non-humans had the capability of true, unconditional love, and they wouldn't go behind one's back to betray each other. That is why Kieran trusted them, and why she found Humans corrupt. Even her Mother kept secrets from her. Thatis why it was her greatest belief - And yet, she had betrayed that, all for the positive reputation of some meaningless kids.

Still damp, Kieran entered the classroom, sitting furthest away from the others as she could. Taking off her robes, she laid them down gently, avoiding looking at anyone as best as she was able, until she found the courage once more, as well as an excuse for her appearance. This class was to be shared with Ravenclaw, who sat on the opposite side of the classroom. Emelia and Trent entered the room together, looking friendly with one another. Emelia didn't hesitate to search out Kieran, sitting beside her, she asked "Are you feeling better - Why are you wet?"

Without flaw Kieran slipped on her carefree mask and beamed at the pair "- Sorry 'bout that, i really had to use the toilet, 'n the toilet did NOT like that" she joked. Emelia gave the impression she didn't believe Kieran at all. She supposed it had been a big deal then. The mask slipped. "-I'm sorry." Kieran grimaced, Trent looked over to her with vague interest - clearly it still bothered him too. "I was shocked - But mostly, i didn't know how to react because i felt like i was being... a bully." She tried to explain, but even she couldn't understand her reaction that well.

Emelia looked at Kieran with confusion "A bully?" she asked "You weren't being a bully-"

"But i hurt your feelings, didn't i?" she asked Trent.

Trent leaned back in his chair, and shook his head. "You were nice about, nicer than most people" He had been nonchalant the whole time- it had been Kieran's self-doubt that made him seem more upset than he actually was, blowing the situation out of proportion, and making something out of it, that it just wasn't. Her head spun, but she felt relieved. Kieran had only wished she could have been more rational. The voice was getting louder.

"Are you really alright?" asked Emelia once more, setting out her quill and notes. "You're very short-tempered." she commented plainly.

Kieran nodded "It's getting worse." she admitted.

Even as a baby, Kieran had been told that she was fussy - or more accurately, uncontrollably distraught. She made life hard on her mom, and Kieran hated herself for that. She didn't want to be that way, she tried so hard to act like everyone else, or at least 'nice'. For a few years after Kieran had seen the dark figure, something inside her stirred, but ironically, the fits were more easily controlled. Her mother commented constantly on her improved behavior, and the two grew close. For the first time Kieran _really_ grasped her mother and their relationship, and she loved that woman with all her little heart-

But nothing good ever lasts - she began attending school, and the tantrums returned. It was as if the moment she stepped in the door, the other kids sensed she was different. They shunned her from their games and crafts, and she was left to her own self-conscious thoughts. Kieran was starting to make her mother miserable again, so she began to visit the forest, more and more; Only the company of her own imagination, the animals, and the creatures of magic kept her mind preoccupied. She learned to hide her feelings, to manipulate her outward appearance to look happy - when the reality of what went on in her head, was too ugly to face.

The kids she grew up with went from ignoring her, to actively searching her out. No amount of self-control she had been teaching herself, could keep her from reacting the way she did - It started with the simple mockery from the other res kids, who called her freak - which resulted in nearly drowning a boy after she had pushed him into the rushing river - it had been an accident, she tried to tell herself. Then, it was the boy who had hit a stray dog - his fingers twisted and broke, all on their own. Kieran had merely wished it. That time, she admitted to herself, it had been no accident.

Eventually the incidents were linked back to her, and Kieran was truly made into a pariah. She wouldn't be able to enter town without someone knowing her, and avoiding her like a walking omen, waiting to strike. Finally, by the time Kieran reached third grade, her mother was resigned, and pulled her reckless daughter from school. The calm control returned. It was only with time, patience, and the love of her Mother, as well as her growing passion for animals and nature, did Kieran find the balance to function like a normal, sane person. As sane as someone who could perform magic could be.

Snakes, in particular, sought Kieran out, they would whisper things to her, and visit her often, like like a family member on holiday, visiting their favorite niece. Or so she liked to imagine. Snakes were easily the most loyal creatures she connected with, which was only made easier by her ability to actually 'speak' with them. Even the poisonous ones cared for her so much so, that she could pick them up with ease, and not fear being bitten. They were misunderstood, so much like herself - kindred spirits, one might say.

Kieran had hoped she had grown past all the fits of rage - a magic school would be nothing like the trauma she had faced - and yet, it was starting again. The control she had built up was slipping. The voice was growing louder. The whispers and snickers triggered her far more than she was capable of admitting. The rumors, the mockery, it all got under skin, more than she could handle. Kieran wanted to grow past it, but that outburst had been the final straw. Something had to change. No more lying in order to make friends, but more so, no more lying to herself.

Charms class began with the passing of notes, Kieran wrote to Trent and Emelia and told them how she wished her family had been full of magical-creatures (and that the creatures of the forest were like her family), and attempted to explain her outburst. She asked about Trolls, and what they were like, and by the end of the secret conversation, Trent had actually invited Kieran to visit his family farm in Ireland, over the holidays. Being honest felt like a weight off her chest, and Kieran wished she could cry from the relief of it.

Em' explained that the only really significant traits she had from her Goblin heritage was the knack to make things out of metal, but it was too easy, and she grew bored of it. She also had to wear special sun repellent that smelled like alcohol, and made her feel greasy. And that magic without a wand was 'unmanageable' for her, but easy for her half-Goblin aunt.

Professor Flitwick started his class with a basic charm, that Kieran suspected he used to start off every year; It was the charm to levitate an object, or specifically in their case, a feather. Magic, as Kieran had come to realize, was not conjured easier with a wand, but simply better targeted. Her intent had to be clear, otherwise her feather would crumple into a heap. When using her wand, the core glowed and hummed, and her fingers felt prickly, like the magic was escaping her fingertips.

The class let out after the hour and the students were given a short break, just enough time to get to the next class, Defense Against The Dark Arts, which to everyone's annoyance, would be held with the Gryffindors. In Charms, the Ravenclaw students had been more competitive than Kieran initially expected; they raised their hand at every opportunity and answered with arrogant precision. Gryffindor was said to be Slytherins oldest enemy, and so neither parties were very much looking forward to one other's company.

The Professor who had been teaching since the last Wizarding War had ended, was a Siberian man with an attitude that was 'problems should be solved head first'. For their first class they were brought to the Great Hall, where in place of the tables, was a long wooden runway. "I am Professor Ivanov, and Deh first lesson i teach, is dat in order to protect yourself, you must first know what spells to use, yes?" he captivated and intimidated the students, engaging them the moment they stepped into the room. "Do i have volunteer?" he got to the point. No one seemed eager to go up and take a beating from the Professor, so he shrugged "Alright, i pick then - You - and you."

Kieran had been picked from the Slytherin side, while an equally tall girl, Ashley Summers, had been picked from the Gryffindors. The girl had a horrible posture and a blotchy nose, and her hair was thin and fell flat against her large head. Kieran on the other hand stood tall, and while her hair was no exception to looking frizzy, it was voluminous and ran down her back, over her trousers. Ivanov picked them simply because they looked like they could take a beating, and both were eager to compete.

"First t'ing we must do, is forget all deh rules. In a life or death situation, there are no pleasantries. We do not bow for our opponent - lest you plan on a hex to the back, eh?" he gestured for the girls to raise their wands. Kieran raised hers boldly, but she was entirely unsure what to do, and she had to force herself not to look at the crowd of people watching them intensly. "Stance is very important - You must be ready to take a powerful hit, without it knocking you over, but you must also be prepared to leap out of deh way like graceful elk. Understand?" he demonstrated with the gesture of his hands.

"None of this frilly, flashy, pansy wand waving - you must be precise!" He demonstrated flourishing his wand, then stomped his foot "None of dat!" His attitude and voice demanded the crowds attentions, and Kieran felt a cold sweat running down her spine. "Show me your stances." he commanded. Kieran felt an instinct to put her wand above her head, with her left out in front, like the head a viper, rearing to strike. Ashley on the other hand held her wand like a boxer might stand, her fists up towards her face, her posture more defensive.

"Interesting choices." Ivanov nodded. "-Here we see a defensive stance." he gestured to Ashley "-While Nathair here is ready to strike. Dis was a good first choice." He nodded approvingly at his selection. "No we've all gone over the simple spells, yes? So no more wasting time. Duel!"

The Professor jumped off the platform and the two girls were left facing each other, both unsure, they bowed to one another awkwardly "None of dat! Dis is not a duel amongst friends!" he smacked the runway "-I do not teach you how to be respectful - I teach you how to defend yourself - Fight back!" he commanded. Kieran felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and like electricity coursing through her body, she struck "Stupify!" the spell left her body faster than she could think, and Ashley was sent flying over the stage, clammering to the ground with a heavy 'thunk'.

The Slytherin side cheered, but the Gryffindors gasped and shouted with rage. "Do not take that! I taught you how to defend yourself - or at least dodge!" The Professor clucked his tongue, throwing his hands up in a frustrated shrug. Ashley got to her feet quicker than Kieran expected, and the two stared at each other with anticipation - Kieran felt.. alive! her blood was hot, her fingers prickled. She watched her prey for any weakness, and as the girl took a step forward, Kieran saw her chance "Expelliarmus!"

The girl sputtered out a 'Protego', but the magical shield was dispersed on impact, and the girl fell back once more. She stood, slower this time, red faced and heaving. Kieran had a wicked glint to her eyes, and was grinning, despite herself. The girl ran at Kieran, and punched the air using her wand "Stupify!" - Kieran had only enough time to roll out of the way, tripping over herself and fumbling partially off the platform. Roary shouted, outraged "Come on Nathair! You can do it!"

Before Kieran could get off the ground, Ashley had sent spell after spell at her, punching the air like boxer. Kieran blared out a 'Protego' strong enough to send one of the Gryffindor's spells back at her, catching of guard and leaving her spread-eagle on her back "Dat's deh ticket!" Ivanov cheered. Kieran was seething, she did not like being the helpless one. Using her momentum to push herself off the ground, Kieran, without thinking, or even caring twisted her wand and threw a spell, her voice malicious "Expulso!" -

The spell left Kieran's wand in a flash of blue, and there was a brief look of horror on Ashley's face before the air exploded around her, sending her flying off the table. The Professor acted quicker than anyone could blink, casting a spell to catch the gryffindor mid fall. The girl was unconscious. No one cheered. Kieran breathed heavily, trembling where she stood, her hair draping her face menacingly. The Professor picked Ashley out of the air "Dat is enough." his face was hard to read, but Kieran could feel the disapointment. Why? He wanted them to fight. So she did. Kieran couldn't deny it, she had taken it to far. "Next time we will talk about which spells are appropriate to use against our fellow comrade - Class dismissed."

The Great Hall emptied quickly, her classmates stared at her in horror and disbelief, their whispers penetrated her like someone pinching her brain - Kieran merely did as the Professor told her, she had to protect herself, she couldn't - she couldn't control herself. 'The Gryffindor didn't hold back either' the voice hissed, the venom clear in its message, and for once, Kieran agreed. "Professor, I-"

"No time Nathair, I must take Summers to the Infirmary."

Kieran was horrified with herself, but more so, she was horrified with what her friends thought. Roary, Trent and Emelia stood there, shocked. Kieran jumped down from the platform, her own look of shock clear "I didn't think that spell would even work, I-"

"She was already down." said Roary, disheartened.

"I didn't mean to, i just - i caught so caught up in it."

"The Professor is reckless, he shouldn't have just thrown you into a duel like that, especially not without any rules." reprimanded Emelia. "-You should have held restraint regardless." her eyes were not just shrewd, but cold. Kieran felt herself sinking.

"I messed up." Kieran agreed. Disappointed, her friends left with the remaining crowd, leaving Kieran by herself. Her first day had become a living nightmare, she wondered if it would ever end…

Unable to face anyone, or let alone interact normally, Kieran wandered through the castle, until she found a way out, made her was across the giant wooden bridge and leaned against the standing stones, her expression was mute, but her thoughts were a chaotic ocean of deep, complicated misery that she couldn't piece together. The forest, she needed to be in the forest, surrounded by trees and nature's magic, away from the hustle of the castle. Like a drunkard, or the undead, she stumbled down the hill toward the forest, her vision narrowed in on where she wanted to go, and before she realized it, she was standing face to face with the Giant, Hagrid, the Gamekeeper and instructor for Care of Magical Creatures.

"Woah th're - ye awright?" The giant man asked, his beetle black eyes shone with concern through a forest of greyed beard and tangled hair. He had a hand full of freshly chopped firewood. Kieran nodded, and ignoring the man continued toward the forest. "Wait one minute! Where do ye think yer goin'?" using his great big hand he held Kieran by her head, spinning her back around like a top. "Can't go out in ther forest, it'sa rule. Dangerous stuff out there."

Without warning, Kieran burst into tears. The giant oaf fumbled the firewood in his hands and watched it clatter to the ground "What did i do!?" he asked desperately, rubbing his hands together worriedly "Nuff of that!" he looked around, trying to figure out what to do. Kieran cried out, her face to the sky, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Uh-er, what do i do?" the giant paced one way, and then back "Nuff of that!" he pleaded again, then lead the sobbing eleven year old into his hut.

Sitting her down into his large plush armchair he wrapped a soft blanket around her and put a warm cup of tea in her hands. Kieran had managed to stop yelling, but the tears flowed from her red face like lava. "There - See? Everythin's awright." Hagrid sighed, sitting opposite her. Putting his hands on his knees he leaned forward, then back "What's got ye down in the dumps?" he asked, when Kieran had settled down some more. But Kieran only burst into tears again - Hagrid jumped up in alarm, grabbing anything in sight he thought might calm the beast in Kieran's heart - and the cycle continued like that, until Kieran had cried herself to sleep.

By the time she awoke, it was dark outside, and Hagrid, who looked like he had even more greys in his hair now, was hunched over his fireplace, stewing up something savory. Kieran's stomach growled. "Yer awake." said Hagrid, relieved. He had a warm smile on his face as he prepared a bowl for Kieran. The little hut reminded her of home, the clutter, the smells, the tall forest just outside. it was just exactly what Kieran needed, and although she was terribly embarrassed after the scene she had created, again, she was thankful to the giant.

Taking the offered food, Kieran retreated back into the little haven of blankets and furs hagrid had created to help comfort her, and ate the food quickly. "Thank you.." she finally said. Hagrid nodded and took her empty bowl to fill it again. "I messed up, twice, today." Kieran explained. Hagrid looked at her thoughtfully and nodded his head in understanding, being the ear she needed. "I hurt someone during a duel - I just did as Professor Ivanov asked, I-I - I didn't mean to go that far… But now they blame me."

"Aye, you aren't the first to be hurt by Ivanov's methods. He's mad - Still thinks the war is goin' on 'round 'im." Hagrid sighed. Sitting back down he looked out the window "I sent an owl to Slughorn ter let 'im know you'll be comin' late. I'll escort ye back to the dungeons, when yer ready."

"Thank you.." mumbled Kieran, again. "I'm sorry, i probably ruined your afternoon-"

"Think nothin' of it." Hagrid stopped her, putting his hand up and shaking his great big head "There was a beast raging in yer heart, that's my job to calm it." The two exchanged smiles, and Kieran felt ready to take on the world once more, or at least, return to the Dungeons, and try everything over, again.


	6. Chapter 6: The Light in The Darkness

By the time Kieran got back to the Dungeons, most people had already started going to bed. On the trek back, Kieran spoke to Hagrid about magical creatures, and what he thought would be the best way to resolve what had happened. He helped Kieran sort out some rogue emotions, and told her to make sure Summers didn't end up holding a grudge, in return He would personally talk with Ivanov- but he was sure the Headmistress already knew, and was planning to do something about it.

Hagrid also offered his time to her "-Come an' visit me anytime." he beamed "My creatures need loads of care, an' i could always use help filling their troughs, or picking up after them." Kieran accepted the offer gratefully, she looked forward to spending less time around people, and more with what she was accustomed to - and how could she refuse the chance to discover new creatures, that she had only had a chance to read about? The giant gave her one last fuzzy smile, then took off into the dark dungeon, back the way they had come.

Kieran hissed the password, and entered the Common Room as quietly as she could. "Nathair." waiting in the shadows for her was none other than Damien, a shrewd expression plastered on the conventionally attractive boy's face "A bit late to be getting back just now, don't you think?" asked the Prefect, cold as ice.

"I have a pass." she showed limply. Kieran felt no need to explain herself- for one, it was too embarrassing, and for another, his attitude needed no reward.

"Hm - Very well. Off to bed then." The spell he had cast over her had dissipated, at what point she couldn't tell, but now, only annoyed by the authority figure he was acting, Kieran obeyed and left to the girls dorms.

Emelia was sitting up, awake in her bed, with her books laid around her, studying. Kieran paused, she didn't know how to confront her, not yet. She would just go to her bed, and sleep - then deal with it in the morning. Tiptoeing to her bed, Kieran didn't bother slipping into her night clothes. Flinging the blankets over her head, she closed her eyes and sighed into her pillow.

"You didn't come to dinner." came Emelia's monotone observation. Kieran did nothing as she thought about how to respond. "You scared people." Emelia added casually, her quill scratching away neatly at her parchment. "Even though you took it too far, Roary was impressed - He went looking for you after you didn't show up right away."

Kieran sat up straight then, her hair wild from the static of the comforter( more than normal). Looking for any sort of reaction, she asked "He did?" Emelia nodded. Kieran thought for a moment, her eyes falling to her hands as they fidgeted with the sheets. "-I know, i took it too far.." began Kieran "I didn't know i was capable of even casting that spell. I just acted - i didn't think. I read about it, but i didn't know it would really.. Either i think too much, or not at all. I can't do anything right." Kieran could feel her face become hot and her eyes begin to sting. She was mad enough with herself that the prospect of anyone else became too much. It was exhausting dealing with the emotions.

Setting her quill down, Emelia looked at Kieran with an unreadable expression (less than what she normally gave). "Professor Ivanov put two experienced, over-competitive people in a duel, then took away the rules - He wanted something to happen." stated Emelia bluntly, her eyes peering harshly over the thought of it "-If you hadn't fought back, _you_ would have been the one sent to the Hospital Wing. You acted on instinct and adrenaline. I don't blame you."

Baffled, Kieran could only stare. Emelia was harder to understand than herself, it seemed.

"-You should visit Summers in the morning, i'll go with you- I don't want to, but i will. It's late now, i'm going to bed." and without another word, Emelia gathered her books, set them aside, and went to bed.

That night Kieran dreamt of dueling Summers in the Great Hall; her classmates shouted at her with rage - Only Roary cheered her on "You can do it! Kill her!" his voice robust. Summers was unable to fight back, petrified on the ground- but Kieran kept blasting her with spell after spell, laughing madly as green bolts left her wand. A voice slithered past her ear, whispering encouraging things, it's laugh mirroring hers. As the darkness came crashing in around them, the hall in ruins, Summers stood - in her place was Harry Potter, battle-worn, but determined. His wand gave a flash, and as the crowd chanted his name, Kieran was consumed by darkness, falling forever into the pit of her own failure.

The first thing Kieran did that morning was search Summers out, with the help of Emelia; According to Pomfrey, Summers had spent the night in the infirmary, but she was well enough to be released that morning, and was most likely at the Great hall. Sure enough, Summers was at the Gryffindor table, her arm in a sling and an annoyed look on her face as she struggled to cut her meat. "I broke her arm." started Kieran, shocked.

"Pomfrey said she was 'well enough' - i'm sure she's fine." defended Emelia, though her stale tone gave nothing to actually ease Kieran's anxiety.

"She doesn't look 'fine'." snapped Kieran, and without another word, using her frustrations as courage, Kieran zipped into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor girl. "Summers, i am so _soo_ sorry." the words left the Slytherin girl in a frantic sputter, as genuine as was anxious - her face going pale as the rest of the Gryffindors turned to glower at her.

"You best be-" barked one boy.

Kieran felt her dignity slipping - at this point she was willing to beg.

' _Really_ _Pathetic_ ' her thoughts mocked. ' _She doesn't need an apology - Emelia understands_.'

Summers turned in her seat, scowling at the Slytherin. The girl was much more hulking up close - her posture more atrocious, her face full of acne. Kieran felt jittery as she waited to hear what the Gryffindor had to say, fighting with herself whether and apology was worth it. "You should be.." came Summers deep voice, her blotchy face swelling with anger by the second "-Y'know i can't take flying lessons now, because of you, right?!" she barked, standing then. Kierans pride wouldn't let her step back, but managing to suppress her own scowl, looked sympathetic - which she was, mostly.

"I know, I am so sorry - I didn't know i had hurt you that badly-"

"'That badly'?" scoffed Summers "Ye nearly torn my bloody arm off!" she roared, a sudden thought came into her head then "How ye gonna make it up to me, aye?"

Kieran stifled a scoff. She _was_ making it up, currently humiliating herself - just to make sure the girl was alright. There was only so much she could submit herself to.

"Well?" glared Summers.

"What would you like?" Began Kieran, her own temper being barely suppressed by the massive audience, and her dignity.

"Do my assignments fer the rest of the month." the Gryffindor snarled in a type of grin. Kieran looked at the girl as if her hair had just caught fire. And was reaching her limit. Fist shaking, Kieran breathed deeply through her nose. 'Just breath, apologize, and don't make things worse' she reminded herself. By that point most of the Great Hall had been looking their way, including the Staff table, and Hagrid was heading their way.

"No." said Kieran flat out. "That's ridiculous." she said coolly, looking to the others around her for some support. Emelia stood there like a motionless shadow. No help at all, other than to remind her who exactly it was she was _really_ apologizing too.

"No?" Summers asked.

"I said i was sorry, and i meant it.-" said Kieran, reaching a real dilemma

"Sorry isn't good enough, my arm-"

"Can be fixed." Stated Kieran "I don;t need to prove it by being your slave." she justified.

"What's goin' on 'ere?" Hagrid huffed, his massive form towering over the girls. Summers looked distraught, while Kieran nodded.

"Nothin, just letting Summers know how sorry i am - I think i'll get you some sweet's to make up for it." said Kieran, using the adult's presence to manipulate the girl's reaction. "Does that work?" Kieran asked. Summers nodded robustly "Fine." she agreed through her teeth, her face redder than ever.

"Oh, that's nice of ye - Thought you two were bout te get into it." laughed Hagrid uncomfortably "Alright, back to our own tables now- got class comin' up real soon." he ushered the Slytherin girls off, and gave Kieran a disapproving look "That's not gonna help ye' get rid of her grudge." he reprimanded. Kieran looked disappointed in herself "I'd rather be hated than walked over." she defended.

"Best find a way to settle things withou' bloodshed." said Hagrid, and with one last reproachful look for Kieran, he headed back to the staff table, leaving Kieran to the agonizingly mute expression of Emelia.

"That didn't go quite like i pictured it would." Kieran sighed.

"Really? That's precisely how i envisioned it."

The looks Kieran received as she walked the length of the Slytherin table was a mix of uncomfortable glances, and glares as they talked amongst themselves. "You should've seen the look on her face - mad, that one." - "She really must have hexed someone then." - "I say she's got bad blood."

"First you seriously maim the Gryffindor troll, then you go and yell at her?" Jackie was more smug than ever "Perhaps you aren't so bad after all." the blonde commented sardonically.

"Bugger off, Jackie." came Roary, moving aside to offer Kieran the spot he had saved. "How's Summers then?" he asked Kieran. From across the Hall, they could see Summers, glaring at Kieran. "That bad?" laughed Roary.

"You aren't mad?" Kieran asked, staring into the blue eyes of Roary with astonishment.

"I mean, it was scary - You looked like you might have lost your mind for a quick minute - But it was so cool, and she's alright, isn't she? No harm done - to me, anyways." he commended, shrugging, then went back to his Quidditch magazine with earnest.

Whether people were simply over-looking what Kieran had done, or didn't have the courage to say something to her face, the day went on normally as they attended their first class, History of Magic. Even Jackie went back to her ruthless bickering and bad mouthing of Kieran; joining in on the fun behind her back. Kieran was just thankful the drama had died down, at least for now - But as Kieran had come to expect, something bad was bound to happen, and Flying Lessons were coming up next, shared by none other than the Gryffindors.

Flying lessons were held on the Training Grounds, by Madam Hooch; the school's Quidditch referee and coach. This class was perhaps the thing most of the first years looked forward to the most, and the excitement was infectious as the gathered students made their way out onto the field. Laid out for the students were old brittle looking brooms, many of which looked like they had seen better days. Roary spent the entire walk there bragging about the lessons he got at home, and not that he really needed them - because he was 'already very good to begin with', in his words. He spoke about his passions for Quidditch and directed Kieran away from a particularly gnarled looking broom-

"Nah, not that one - it'll fly all wonky. Choose this one, by me." he beamed, Kieran nodded and smiled brightly in return, happy to be on good terms once more.

There Summers was sitting out of class and watching the kids line up to the brooms. Kieran felt that familiar stir in her gut of guilt, but decided to ignore it and enjoy her time - The truth was, Kieran was glad the Gryffindor was okay, but it was the approval of her friends that she had really put herself out there for.

Madam Hooch was a striking look witch with silver robes, and spiky hair to match, her eyes were a hawk-like yellow, and her voice held a sultry sort of rasp that made a person want to raise their hand, just to hear it. "Settle down." she demanded, calm and dignified. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, you may call me Madam Hooch. This class needs no introduction other than to remember, safety first. If you do not follow my rules your broom privilege will be revoked and you'll have to sit out of the class. After three strikes, you'll receive detention - these brooms could use a good waxing."

"Now, hurry up, find yourself a broom, and stand on the side with the dominant hand overtop it, and say 'Up'."

"Up." the class repeated back.

Kieran flinched as her broom flung up into her hand with an audible 'smack'.

"With force now." barked Madam Hooch.

Emelia's broom floated up to her with the same sort of stale grace she spoke with, while Roary's broom came up with a rehearsed sort of ease. Others of the class shouted 'Up!' repeatedly, watching in agony as their brooms lolled about on the ground, as if they were having a fit. Jackie in particular looked red as a beet as her broom rolled around, hitting her in the back of the shins, bristles first. Kieran snickered, receiving a glare that could have turned her to stone.

It was the same dream Kieran had had for as long as she could remember, flying through the night, free; her long jet-black hair bellowing out behind her as she twirled through the sky like a raven. Her mother shared stories about witches on their brooms, and told Kieran about her Grandfather who took her on night flights, so close to the stars she could almost touch them. But no matter how many images Kieran saw of Witches on brooms, through her muggle fairy tale books, or real images she was given by her aunt. Kieran imagined flight all on her own, with black robes flying out behind her like dark wings, propelling her forward.

The ambitious girl had even tried flight many times through her life, she started by jumping off their dinky little sofa into a pile of cushions, then off the mossy cabin roof, into the ferns below; The rambunctious girl had even felt reckless enough one morning to chase a bowtruckle up a redwood, and jumped down after it- in that moment she swore she could feel herself glide, but like usual she ended up face first in the brush, her hands and knees bleeding, covered in soil.

Eventually the whole class had managed to get their brooms up and Madam Hooch began to show them how to mount it properly. Hooch rewarded Roary with a whole one point as he displayed he 'amazing' mounting skills, and with that the instructor raised her hands "-Alright, when i blow my whistle i want you to kick up from the ground, hover there for a moment, then touch back down - Alright, ready? Three - two - one -" with the blow of her whistle the students kicked up off the ground and hovered there for a wobbly moment.

"Right, very good - Now, touch back down, slowly - Yes, that's it."

In those first few moments of flight, Kieran felt her heart soar, her hands clenched the broom tightly as she envisioned flying through the air, but the thought didn't feel so simple - it felt like a memory, as if at one point she had truly flown through the sky. She could feel the way she felt then, exhilarated, and smug - she knew she could do it, and felt silly for ever doubting herself. But the memory felt off, she felt hollow - not right.

"Kieran?" Roary snapped his fingers bringing the girl back to her senses.

"Yeah, hm?"

"We've been paired off, to spot each other while we take turns flying up a couple feet."

"Okay, sure… you go first." she hesitated.

With ease Roary floated in the air, raising higher and higher, then touching back down, his expression smug. Kieran shuddered about how much he resembled his sister, just then. "Easy peezy." He beamed, gesturing for Kieran to try. Mounting the broom, Kieran positioned herself lower down the handle, so as not to slip off the front. pushing herself up, she wobbled a foot off the ground before slowly willing herself upward. Her heart raced, her hands became sweaty, and slowly her bum began to lift off the broom. Panicking, she wrapped her legs around the bristles- the momentum forcing her to slide forward, and with a yelp she fell to the ground hard.

"You alright!?" Roary, Madam Hooch and a few other Slytherins gathered around her.

"Yeah, i just lost control of the broom - I think." Kieran stared at the broom that was now laying in half behind her.

"You're alright." said Madam Hooch, helping Roary pick her up. "Just go to the closet and get yourself another broom."

Heart still racing, Kieran followed Roary to the equipment room and sorted through the extra old brooms. "What was that?" asked Roary.

"A spider, i think."

"No, not that - Back there, with the broom? I saw you start lifting from it, all on your own."

Picking through the debris, Kieran found a decent enough looking broom and shrugged. "i'm not sure - Isn't it possible for Witches to fly without brooms? Sorta like.. using magic without a wand?"

"It's extremely difficult." Roary nodded, his eyes full of envy and suspicion. "Is that what you were doing, then?

"I don't know, maybe." she shrugged, adjusting a loose bristle "It felt like i wasn't flying using the broom, i was just sorta..holding it."

"That's incredible. We should try to see what you can do without a broom - but later. Only i can show off right now." he teased, winking.

The rest of class went off without a hitch, and like Kieran, the time flew. Lunch break was a welcomed opportunity, and all Kieran needed to do was avoid Summers as they made their way to the Great Hall. But, as Kieran prophesied, the Gryffindor girl came at her, bulldozing through the crowd like a bull - the red target being Kieran. "Nice fall, Nathair. Looks like you're great at breaking things."she jested, using her arm to emphasize what she meant.

"Really?" Kieran groaned. "Look, i said i was sorry, can we just move past this."

"Yeah, well my arms still messed up, in'it? Hard to move past it when i'm still livin' with it." growled Summers.

To Kieran's surprise, Emelia gave an irritable sigh and stood up to girl, her head barely reaching the girls collarbone. "You've been given an apology, over something that was an accident. You should really focus your energies on something more valuable, like your studies, perhaps?"

"Accident?" scoffed Summers "It was deliberate - Even your evil house mates can agree with that!"

Kieran felt her fingers twitch, taking it out on her was one thing, but if she hurt Emelia-

"If there is anyone you should be cross with, it's Professor Ivanov. He put you into that fight - he took away the rules. As far as we could tell, it could have been a duel to the death and that man wouldn't have even blinked." said Emelia, her expression bored.

Summers looked as if she might explode, embarrassed and dumbfounded she stomped her foot "He's the one who brought me to the hospital wing, though, in'it he?" she defended, stepping past Emelia to Kieran, she balled her fat fist "You didn't even care enough to come see if i was alright!" her eyes were misty, and Kieran felt her stomach twist with guilt, her heart ached.

Trent stepped in front of Kieran and pulled her behind him. Compared to the tallest first year girls, Trent towered over them, his expression bored, but his eyes full of disgust. Kieran felt her face turn hot as she was pressed between his back and the wall. He smelled of detergent and sweat, and his hand was clammy in hers. "Didn't care?" Asked Trent "She left the class in tears, then she left the dorms the next morning without even taking a shower. She probably couldn't think clear enough to even do her homework - Not care? Who goes and apologizes despite an entire angry crowd of people, if she does not care?"

It was the most Kieran had ever heard the boy speak, his Irish accent flared, and she could feel his heart boom through his back. Kieran hadn't realized how much he had payed attention. They barely spoke, and yet he knew Kieran - He had watched her struggle, and he had been there when all she could think about was her own selfish desires. Emelia too, stood up for her, despite Kieran being in the wrong. Was this what friends were like?

Summers, baffled, stared, unable to say anything. Kieran glanced over to see Roary, looking at her and Trent with something of betrayal - red-faced and determined he cut in "We're all sorry." said Roary "Let's just move past this and get some lunch, i'm starving!" he laughed, attempting to lighten the mood.

Summers, heaving and misty eyed, grunted and stormed off. Leaving Kieran pinned behind Trent, and an audience of first years. Without a word, Roary grabbed Kieran's wrist and pulled her away. With nothing more to see the first years broke off and headed to their business- things to see, new gossip to spread. The silence was uncomfortable as Emelia followed, Kieran watched as Trent swerved off towards the Greenhouses, his face hidden behind his dark curls. Roary held firmly to Kieran's wrist as they basically stormed through the castle.

Finally, stopping just in the entrance hall, Roary breathed deeply, his face turned from Kieran. Locking eyes, their faces flush, Roary let go. Emelia watched the two silently. Breaking the awkward silence, Kieran turned to Emelia "Thank you." said Kieran, breathless "You stood up for me, all of you did." her own eyes felt misty as she battled the tears by fanning her face "-Just never had anyone do that for me before." she explained.

"Summers was being a bully, and for what?" commented Emelia, her face slightly flush. Kieran grabbed the girl and embraced her "-Can't breath."

"Sorry." Kieran laughed. Roary cleared his throat and looked expectant "Oh, you too-" Kieran gave Roary a quick pat down of a hug, and the two cleared their throats.

"Right, so food then?"

Lunch went by and by the end of it Trent had returned, his uniform dusted in soil. Kieran looked at Trent, but their eyes never met, no matter how long she stared, persistent. "You like to garden?" asked Kieran, curious, and hoping to see his reaction. The boy had returned to his quiet aloof self, and simply nodded. Kieran pursed her lips and nodded in return "I love to garden myself.." she went on, ignoring Roarys desperate pleas for attention as he bumped into her to reach for the food across the way.

"Herbology is a whole other level though - it's incredible." she went on.

"It is." Trent agreed. Kieran let the conversation die as Roary put his Quidditch book to her face, stealing her attention.

With the end of lunch came Transfiguration, shared by the Hufflepuffs. Kieran had to admit she was just a bit excited to see Trinity, the little blonde Hufflepuff she constantly greeted passing through the halls. Surely, the events with Summers had spread, and Kieran wondered if the shy girl would be mad, too - not that Kieran could blame her.. Apart from that, Transfiguration was an interesting topic, but Kieran couldn't help feel a bit barbaric. If Kieran had realized the pets were required simply to be tested on, she would have never admitted her poor little Toad into the class.

"I will not hurt my toad." stated Kieran, disgusted.

The entire class had to be put on hold as she fumed. Professor Yost, and older man with blonde hair, no neck, and little tolerance, rolled his eyes. "-We are not hurting them, miss Nathair. Now please sit."

"No, i refuse. This is just cruel." Kieran stomped her foot.

"Fine, i will not force you to go against your beliefs - but if you do not participate, you will receive a zero, and i will reduct five points." The Professor went back onto his lecture, and Kieran stood with her hands shaking. Emelia moved her cat away slowly at the impending fit.

"That isn't right!" yelled Kieran. The class stared at her. Trinity gazed in awe. The Professor slamed his book down and pointed to the door "Wait out in the hall." He demanded. Kieran stormed out of the classroom, her whole body shaking.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't stand for it. Animals weren't some object to be used by humans for their own selfish reasons. She couldn't believe no one stood up for her, let alone agreed. She could feel the blood rush to her head as she paced through the hallway, ready to rip the arrogant, selfish, cruel bastard of a Professor a new one.

The Professor closed the door behind himself and approached Kieran with a look of irritation, which she returned ten-fold. "Miss Nathair, you have no need to throw a tantrum in my classroom, is that understood?"

"No need?" Kieran scoffed, utterly bewildered. "Animals aren't some inanimate object without feelings!" she hissed, seething "Who are YOU to decide what they feel or don't?"

The Professor looked done, he could not be swayed. "Go the the Headmaster's office, you'll receive a zero for today, and that'll be ten points from Slytherin."

"What? No-"

"-and do not ever come to my class and disrupt my lessons again." and with one last arrogant, self-righteous glare, the Professor slammed his door and proceeded with the class. Kieran felt her heart swelling and thumping in her chest as if it were about to explode, her vision went red, and grabbing for her wand, she was ready to storm back inside and stab the bastard.

' _Do it… The treacherous Mudblood..Hurt him, like he makes those ignorant little brats hurt those poor animals.._ '

Before Kieran could act, Trinity was staring up at her with big blue eyes. Kieran's thoughts stopped abruptly as the girl looked up at her with her innocent, worried expression. "Kieran?" said Trinity, her voice soft. Kieran looked crazed, her hand shaking dangerously with her wand grasped firmly in it. Trinity held Kieran's hand, calming the tremors. "It's alright." cooed Trinity, smiling softly. Kieran wanted to rip her hand away and shout at the girl, but she couldn't. Kieran took a shuddering breath and stared down at the floor, her cheeks hot with tears.

"Monster.." she muttered.

"I'll walk with you to the Headmistress's office.." Trinity urged Kieran away from the door, and the two girls walked through the Transfiguration courtyard to the Headmaster's quarters. "I'm Sure Mcgonagall will be understanding. She taught Transfiguration before Professor Yost did. I'm sure something can be arranged."

"You don't understand-" snapped Kieran, making the Hufflepuff jump. "In Muggle school i wouldn't even operate on a dead frog, knowing they had killed it specifically for that class. It's horrible! How come no one sees that? How come nobody cares!?" She shouted, fuming again.

Trinity looked uncomfortable and wrang her robes tightly in her white hands "I couldn't be as bold as you.." began Trinity. Kieran stared at her, amazed.

"Sure you can, it's important." Kieran justified.

Trinity merely shook her head "The Professors scare me, and Professor Yost uses his authority to blackmail us with house points, and even failing us. No one wants to stand up to him and be treated the way you have been."

"-It's not right." Kieran scowled "People should stand up for themselves- for what they believe in. He shouldn't have his arse kissed just because he's a Professor."

"I thought you were really cool.." Trinity beamed, blushing fiercely.

"Cool? Everybody probably thinks of me as some hot-headed idiot, who lost us ten house points, and blew up a Gryffindor. I'm already seen as reckless - people will think this is no different, just crazy Nathair being crazy!"

Trinity paused at the bottom of the stairs, next to a large old gargoyle, that stared at them intensely. Uncomfortable under its stare, Trinity stuttered, muttering "I-I really thought you were cool. I'll stand with you - i believe in you." the girls exchanged a meaningful gaze, Trinity squeaked and ran off, waving "Good luck, Kieran!" then after half-tripping rounded the corner to hurry back to class.

Kieran felt restless, and wronged, but the interaction between herself and Trinity had soothed her, and in that moment she declared Trinity would be her friend, for real, no matter what anyone else had to say. With a few deep breaths, Kieran turned and headed up the stairs, wondering then what Mcgonagall's reaction would be, and just hoped the woman was less heartless than her successor.

((Writer's Note: Hope you lovely internet dwellers liked that. I struggled over this chapter quite a bit for some reason. Preteen drama, especially Kieran's, is a handful. That last scene there is dedicated to my best friend, based on Trinity, who has always been there to pull me out of my darkest hours. I really have experienced a teacher like that, who failed me for not wanting to gut a frog. I'm an extreme animal lover and it's hard not to let that slip through in my writing (thank goodness Kieran is basically just me, so it fits.)

Expect things to only get worse from here! yay!


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Emotions

When Harry Potter had learned about Voldemort's Horcruxes, he pieced together what had happened between him and the woman, Arrietty, that night in Little Hangleton when Voldemort was resurrected. Harry was never able to find her or the alleged Horcrux, but it hadn't mattered, Harry had defeated Voldemort and discovered that Harry himself was a Horcrux in the process - and because of that, he knew the link was severed, and Voldemort was gone.

Years after the war had ended, as a young Auror, Harry captured many Dark Wizards - his life's purpose was to rid the world of the darkness. But then, he saw her, a young girl, the spitting image of a young Riddle. The moment she entered the room, it was like a greater force had brought their eyes to meet - her young face was full of putrid hatred, and her eyes were a familiar cold that Harry thought he would never see again. But like looking through the smoke of a pensieve, her face returned to its innocent demeanor, and the dark connection he felt for a brief moment, was gone.

If there was even a chance. whether a fragment of Voldemort truly lived or not was enough to make his scar burn, and he knew he had to contain it. He approached the young girl and felt the subtle darkness of her aura - and as she stared up at the man with her golden, innocent eyes, Harry heard the familiar hiss crawl up his spine and into his ear. Harry had overlooked it for years - but there it was, in the corner of his mind - the link, so faint it could have gone unnoticed for the rest of his days.

Harry watched the young girl and her mother leave, just to be sure, and as a the young Kieran left the room, so did the darkness that tugged at his soul. From that day forward, Harry kept his guard up, and his mind alert. He dove deep into the dark places where the snake lived, and listened to it, everyday, as it slept, looking for any sign of it stirring. He received reports on the girl as she grew, her reckless, angry outbursts disturbed him, but the snake had yet to stir, and he just _knew_ , whatever fragment of Voldemort that was still around, was dormant.

Naturally, the Headmistress, Mcgonagall, was made aware of Harry's suspicions, and was told what signs to look out for. Mcgonagall watched the girl closely, her outbursts, her anger- It was all things she had been told about - but as Mcgonagall watched the girl from the shadows, she saw nothing more than a young emotional preteen, struggling to find her place - not the heartless monster that was Voldemort.

Neither Harry, nor Mcgonagall were naive enough to look past the very eerie similarities- both of them were fatherless, both had been sorted into Slytherin- but as far as they could see, the two were worlds apart in differences. Kieran was passionate and reckless, not calculating and cold. She cried over the smallest things, and from their perspective, Kieran would never be someone capable of hurting another for the thrill of it. But the fact still remained that some small part of Voldemort lived on within the child, and though the threat wasn't imminent, it was a threat nonetheless.

The latest of Kieran's outbursts, although fueled by anger, was about the preservation of animals feelings - this was yet another example of how the girl was too compassionate to have any influence from the greatest dark wizard of their time. Kieran entered the room, her face full of remorse, and fear - the normal type of behavior a child would portray in the face of punishment - and from her pale face, it couldn't have been a mere act.

"Yes, Nathair, come in - Sit."

The Headmaster's office was a circular room with a large inviting fire. The walls were stacked from floor to vaulted ceiling with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. In a glass cabinet, Kieran could spot the ragged sorting hat, and being directed to sit into a large straight-backed seat, Mcgonagall rose, running her hand along her desk and addressing the young girl with a stern expression. Kieran felt her hands sweating, and her heart racing from the anxiety of the situation, but she refused to be silent - she would not be punished for fighting for what was right.

"Professor Yost sent you to my office for disrupting his class.." Began the Headmistress, her voice as stern as her expression. "-I'm not surprised - I've been meaning to have a word with you, actually." said Mcgonagall, taking her seat once more. Kieran felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach- of corse the Headmaster was aware of her outbursts, it was just a matter of time before Kieran was to be punished. Kieran just hoped it didn't involve suspension, or worse, leaving the school, forever. "I'm not surprised, because your actions have led me to believe you are the only person bold enough to stand up against him - Yes, i am aware of his methods, as well as Professor Ivanovs.."

"I would take over the position as Transfiguration instructor once more, but being the Headmaster has me quite busy. As for Ivanov.. I digress." She paused, leaving Kieran's head racing with questions and comments. "What, might i ask happened exactly, in both those classes?"

Feeling her heart pounding, Kieran held onto her seat as if she were on a wild roller coaster, and was holding on for dear life. "I refused to transfigure my toad - it's cruel, it hurts them … It's barbaric." Kieran explained as calmly as she could.

Mcgonagall nodded, understanding "-and did he not simply offer you another object to perform on instead? - that is after all what first years should be starting with." she asked. Kieran shook her head firmly. "Hm.. i see. What happened then?"

"Well.." Kieran hesitated "I stood up, and i told him i wouldn't do it - i might have yelled - I just got so upset, and he wasn't even listening to me." Kieran felt the emotions rush to the surface and fought away her tears quickly, composing herself once more. "Then he told me to go outside, failed me for the class, and took ten points from Slytherin - No one stood up for me." Kieran sniffled, struggling to suppress her emotions.

Mcgonagall looked at Kieran thoughtfully, and then sighed, remorseful. "I apologize for his actions."

"You.. you aren't mad at me?" Kieran asked quickly

"Your reaction may not have been the most.. productive, but, i cannot blame you for your compassion - But what of the duel?" Mcgonagall asked, watching Kieran closely. The Slytherin looked horrified, and ashamed. Putting her face down, she hid behind the curtain of her dark hair, and began speaking softly.

"Professor Ivanov put myself and Ashley Summers into a duel.. I took it too far - But Ivanov - he-he told us to fight like our life depended on it. He made us fight each other - i was acting on instinct - If i hadn't have ended it, Summers would have." Kieran didn't believe that, but she had to convince the Headmaster that she did. She didn't know what Summers would have done, or if she was even capable of the things Kieran was.

Mcgonagall remained looking stern, and thoughtful, her fingers laced together under her pointed chin. "-and has the conflict between you two ended?" asked Mcgonagall cooly.

Kieran hesitated, her eyes fell away once more. She didn't want to make things worse, but no matter how she saw it, the truth was the only option. "No, i tried to apologize, but she didn't take it so easily - I don't blame her, i would be upset too, but.. i didn't hurt her of purpose. She confronted me after flying lessons - she wasn't able to fly, you see - so she was taking her anger out on me, blaming me; my friends stepped in, and she walked away, crying.." Kieran watched for the Headmaster's expression - it was thoughtful, and sympathetic "-I know, i need to make it up to her, but she can't bully me into doing it - i won't accept that. Hagrid says i need to get rid of her grudge, but i don't know how to do that."

"Do you enjoy talking with Hagrid?" Mcgonagall asked suddenly.

"Well.. yeah, he's really nice - he offered to let me see his creatures, even though i can't take his class till my third year.." Kieran realized then that Mcgonagall probably knew that she had been at Hagrid's "He helped me feel better." she added, avoiding the fact she had been out of the castle late, and attempted to enter the Forbidden Forest.

"-and you like creatures, do you? I hear you have quite the affinity in befriending magical creatures. Your Social Worker, Miss Fairwater, has told me much about you." she explained.

"They're easier to talk to.." said Kieran hesitantly.

"I am sure you are aware of your circumstances with being here - Your family is being protected by the Ministry - but do you know why?" asked Mcgonagall then.

The girl shrugged "My father was a bad man, who worked for bad people - No one has told me much, other than he's after us.. for some reason."

Mcgonagall stood then, and walked to the glass cabinet. Pulling out the sorting hat, she placed it on her desk, and sat beside it, her hands folded in her lap. "Do you know how the Sorting Hat is able to place students?" Kieran shook her head "It has the ability of legilimency - the ability to read one's mind. When you were sorted, what did the hat say to you?"

"It rambled - i couldn't understand it.. i think it was confused." said Kieran, feeling anxious for a whole new reason - If the hat had the ability to read her mind, was the Headmaster going to use it to expose Kieran's true emotions?

"Do you feel like it made the right choice though? Do you feel like Slytherin is the right house for you?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I think so - i mean, my ancestor was in Slytherin, and i think maybe some of my other family has been too - but i don't know much about them. my mom isn't in contact with them, and doesn't like to talk about it, much.." Kieran answered slowly. There wasn't much the Headmaster didn't know, but if anything, it made Kieran more reluctant to speak about such personal things - and what did any of this have to do with her outbursts?

"Yes, I believe i taught your Grandfather, and Great Aunt back in my day, both of which were Slytherin, if i recall correctly." Mcgonagall confirmed, going silent for a few moments. Looking decidedly at Kieran, Mcgonagall stood yet again and sat back in her chair "-i want you to solve this conflict between yourself and Miss Summers. I don't want to hear of anymore incidents between you too. As for Transfiguration, i cannot interfere with Professors Yost's grading, but i can at least return those house points to you, and i will have a firm talk with him - of which i would like you to join me."

This proposition made Kieran anxious, but with the support of Mcgonagall, it felt less bleak. "Professor Ivanov has already been dealt with, and i expect his classes will return to a less.. precarious itinerary. I believe your next class should be starting soon, however - So i will send you on your way. Please, i do not want to see you in here again, if something is to be solved, i would like it done calmly. However, if you do need my help, i will not turn you away - If Professor Yost, or any other of your Professors does not supply you with another means to perform your classes, do not hesitate to come speak to me."

Out the door Kieran went, bewildered and grateful - but what was even more stunning for her was the group of kids waiting at the end of the gargoyle corridor - there, waiting for Kieran was Emelia, Trinity, Roary, and even Trent. Emelia gestured a lazy greeting "-Don't worry, i put Gilly (Kieran's toad) away for you." Trinity lit up as Kieran joined them, who, compared to the group was but a small golden speck, especially to Trent, who towered over her like an aloof tree. Kieran felt slightly bitter towards them, not having stood up for her- but with Trinity there, it reminded her that not everyone could be so as daring as herself.

"Yost took ten points, the bloody prat." Roary groaned.

"Roary tried to leave the class to go get you" Emelia explained. Kieran looked at Roary and nearly began crying again.

"You could have stood up for me when i was still in the room!" scolded Kieran, lightly punching the boy's arms.

"Ow! - I tried." he moaned, rubbing his arm.

"How did it go?" squeaked Trinity through the commotion.

"Mcgonagall was really nice - i didn't expect it at all. She got us the house points back-"

"Yeah, apart from what i lost us." Roary sighed.

"You aren't in trouble?" asked Emelia

"Not with Mcgonagall - But i think Yost might roast me, and Ivanov-" Kieran shivered at the thought.

"'Yost The Roaster'" laughed Roary trollishly.

Kieran watched Trent, who was truly seeming more and more like a tree, silently casting a shadow, and setting the stage. Their eyes met, Trent's widened slightly.

"Well, i should be going, I have Herbology." said Trinity, waving the group off meekly before stumbling away and breaking the silence with Roary's chuckles.

Potions class was taught by the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Slughorn, of which Kieran felt the natural need to impress; she answered questions, payed close attention, and even tried her hardest to succeed. But suddenly the realization hit her - How were the ingredients procured? The Potions classroom was chalk full of bizarre, horrible ingredients, animal livers, live worms, birds feet - It was a torture chamber full of oddities, and Kieran felt her animal-warrior urges racing to the surface - but, whether it was the need to impress Slughorn, or keep herself out of trouble, as Mcgonagall had told her, the Slytherin calmed herself and politely excused herself from the lesson.

"My, what ever is the matter?" asked Slughorn, pulling Kieran aside as the students went about their own brewing.

"I apologize, but i don't feel right using these ingredients - Where do they come from?" asked Kieran calmly, her best polite voice in full use.

Slughorn looked around and stumbled over the question "Well- from all over, my dear." he answered.

"All these things, killed just for the use of potions - Isn't there another way?" asked Kieran, suppressing the mighty urge to throttle the man.

"Well, i'm afraid not. Potions making is quite a precise art - any slight adjustment can change a solution entirely." Slughorn gestured to the jars "All of these ingredients are acquired through sellers and farmers. No differently than the food you eat."

"I don't eat meat." defied Kieran robustly.

"Ah-" Slughorn tilted his head slightly "That does seem to be a problem then." he looked around the room as if looking for a solution "I'm afraid there is not much i can do." he decided "- I'm afraid If you cannot follow the itinerary, you will not be able to complete you O. . You can partake in which ever potions you feel comfortable performing, and you can memorize the ingredients and steps in your textbook - But i'm afraid potions brewing is very hands on, my dear."

Kieran felt disheartened, but the reaction she received was dignified, and Kieran respected that- Her instincts to impress the Professor were not wrong, she only hoped she still had the opportunity. "Thank you Professor, you don't know how much that means to me. I will do my best - Thank you for respecting my beliefs."

Slughorn clucked his tongue "Well of course, dear, i cannot force you to do anything against your will. I am merely your instructor, not a dictator."

For many people, what Kieran believed in was deemed excessive, and even extreme, but for the young girl, it was the most fundamental aspect of her life. With her recent blossoming into womanhood, also came the wake up call of a lifetime - Kieran cut out meat from her diet, as she began noticing backwards ethics of the daily world - you couldn't claim to be an 'animal lover' then disembowel a pig the next moment, it just didn't add up. People took and took, and Kieran refused to be a part of that world. The innocence of the animal world had taught her compassion, those simple-minded creatures that were deemed as next to nothing to most people, were everything that made Kieran happy - an. Id Kieran be damned if someone tried to hurt her happiness. It was only natural that her new lifestyle came to be, and more and more she became more passionate about speaking out against the injustice - One outburst after the next.

When dinner came around, Kieran was tired of having to walk down the table to find herself something decent to eat, and decided to speak to someone about her options. She didn't want to starve herself, simply because she didn't want to step on someone else's morals "I'll be right back.." said Kieran as she mossied out of her seat at the Slytherin table.

Waving Hagrid down, she approached the Giant, unsure. "Everythin' alright?" asked Hagrid, giblets stuck in his beard.

"Fine-." Kieran muttered. "-Do you know who to talk to about meals?" asked Kieran, trying her best not to shy away uncomfortably.

"Oh, you'll want to see the house elves in the kitchens." Hagrid sputtered. "Somethin' not to yer likin'?" he asked

Kieran nodded and peered at the kitchen door "Just not able to find stuff i like." she explained simply. "I'll go sort it out now, thanks."

Not enjoying the feeling of eyes on her from every angle, Kieran quickly went through the door, past a Hufflepuff, then found herself face first on the ground. Trinity rubbed her elbow and apologized frantically. "-Oh, Kieran, it's you - I'm so sorry!" she squeaked, her face pink. A house elf groaned and pulled itself out from under Kieran, who stood up, pulling both Trinity and the elf up with her.

"I'm sorry, i didn't see either of you. You alright? - This is perfect though, can you help me sort out my food?" Kieran asked the elf who dusted their self off, muttering quietly.

"Lopsy is fine - Nathair needs assistance? I humbly live to serve." the elf bowed, its large ears flopping forward.

"Alright, that's good. I'm sorry, and I appreciate it" Kieran began uncertainty "I... was wondering.. if you could maybe put some more meat-free options near me?"

"Yes, fine, fine - is that all?" The elf tilted from side to side, impatiently.

"-er, yes, that's all." With that the elf disappeared down the hallway, muttering irritably to itself. "Great, i hope it doesn't spit in my food." Kieran thought aloud. "-Are you okay?" Kieran asked, fixing Trinity's robe back onto her shoulders. Trinity nodded meekly. "Are you just now heading to dinner?" asked Kieran.

Trinity tugged at her hair anxiously "Mhm, i was just checking on my bunny.." she explained softly. Quickly changing the topic she smiled and bounced "-Are you excited about Astronomy tonight? I love looking at the stars, we'll get to learn all the constellations-"

Trinity always looked anxious and flustered, and Kieran couldn't help but find it a charming quality. Every nervous tick, every stumble. Trinity reminded Kieran of a tiny bird she found when she was little, knocked from its nest. Kieran nursed it back to health, but the little bird was malformed and unable to spread its wings, and therefore unable to be set free - but the bird was never gloomy, and the song it sang was the sweetest sound Kieran had ever heard. Kieran listened to the song for years and years, until the bird grew old, and passed away.

The bird was just one of many of Kieran's loved and lost pets she had found over the years. They had taught her to appreciate every small moment. For Kieran, Trinity was just that - the embodiment of the little sweet moments in life. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Trinity, her large eyes even wider.

"We're sisters now." stated Kieran decidedly. "From now on, you come to me for anything, and i'll be here - If some nasty Gryffindor, or even Slytherin picks on you, tell me, and i'll handle it." Kieran grinned, punching her fit against her palm.

Trinity's eyes sparkled, amazed and nodded firmly. Kieran, wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, walked back to the Great Hall "-I'll see you at Astronomy then." the two parted ways and Kieran found her seat near Roary.

"Looks like you got your wish."said Roary. In Kierans place was a fresh plate of cooked vegetables, seasoned and steaming. Kieran ate through the food cautiously, and made sure to remember to thank the elf, Lopsy, later. "That girl, Trinity, she's a real silent type." Roary commented "You two would probably get along, loads." he said to to Trent, who was silently captivated by a book on Fungi. Trent gave a slight shrug, not even looking up.

"She's just really shy." Kieran commented. "She's actually really adorable -not saying you aren't, i mean, not that you are - i mean.. just nevermind." Kieran felt her cheeks flush and hid behind her goblet.

Roary laughed "Hear that, Trent? Kieran doesn't think you're adorable." he teased. The two boys exchanged a heated glance, but Roary played it off and laughed "Or maybe she does?" Roary shrugged. Kieran wished she was anywhere else but there.

"Roary, stop picking on Trent, you're just upset because he thought to stand against Summers first." said Emelia, her own eyes focused on a very large textbook.

"Am not!" scoffed Roary "-Just think Trent is too quiet, is all."

"And what is wrong with that?" asked Emelia, glaring at him from the side of her eye.

"N-nothin'." he grumbled "Forget it."

After a long discussion with Roary over the magical function of brooms, Emelia left the Great Hall in a particularly antsy mood. Kieran furrowed her thick brows together and turned to Roary "What was that?" she asked. Roary rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"She's always like that. Em' gets mad at everything, just like you, she just doesn't show it like you do." he teased, grinning at Kieran. Kieran returned the grin and shoved him lightly. Trent, slamming his book, stood quickly, and left. "What's got his nads in a twist?" scoffed Roary "Maybe i was wrong, maybe he and Em' are more suited." he joked. "Bugger! I forgot to ask Aubrey about tryouts - we'll talk more about this later, yeah?"

"Sure."

Watching Roary run off, Kieran was left on her own and decided to take the opportunity to thank Lopsy, then head to her dorm and actually do some assignment - which she had been dreading. In the dungeons Kieran came across the poltergeist, Peeves, usually he stayed away from the Dungeons, due to his fear of the Bloody Baron, but there he was, giggling as he peered through the keyhole of a door. Kieran sucked in a breath and hoped to pass by without being heard, but as she slid behind his amble phantom bottom, he turned, Kieran jumped, and he screamed, laughing.

Attempting to get away quickly, Kieran was cut off. she paused, not wanting to have to walk through the ghost. "Sly Slytherin slithering slightly, silently...ss..ssss" the goat stumbled over other words that rhymed. Kieran stepped past him, only to be cut off again. Fingers twitching, Kieran scowled.

"If you do not move out of my way, Peeves, i will make the Bloody Baron make your living death hell." she warned.

Peeves squeaked "OoOOooOooh." he mocked. "Scary Slytherin. Scary Riddle- talks to herself in tongues and blows up toilets." he giggled impishly, clapping his ghostly hands together like a seal performing a trick "-Moany Moaning Myrtle wanted to fib, but I told her not too. No one would second guess me blowing it up, nooo."

"Why take the blame?" asked Kieran, stunned as she stared at the pearly white little man. Snickering, he shrugged "Oh i do love 'Riddles'-" his face then froze, horrified as he peered through the darkness behind Kieran. "Baron!" he bowed, floating away in a hurry, through the walls, his hat jingling all the way. Kieran felt cold as the Baron floated past her, bowing curtly. The chains around his feet chimed ominously as he floated down the corridor. leaving Kieran puzzled, and now utterly aware that she was being observed more so than she realized.

In the corner of the Common Room Trent sat in one of the many green, button-tufted leather armchairs that littered the room. He stared down his crooked nose at his textbook, reading over the same passage about dragon dung for the third time, unable to focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Roary's smug expression as he peered at him during dinner, boasting over Kieran like a dog with a bone - Trent couldn't place why it bothered him so much, and just worrying about it made him even more frustrated. Closing his book, he slouched in the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, a soft groan escaped him.

As Kieran entered the room, she looked pale and disturbed, but relieved to be back in the Common Room. Trent couldn't explain why he couldn't keep her off his mind. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. Her temper was epic. Her freckles, her wild hair - everything was so captivating, but why? He cleared his throat softly, moving in his chair uncomfortably. Then, their eyes met. Kierans golden eyes shone even through the dark green gloom of the dungeon, her lips parted softly, with that same puzzled expression she always gave him. He cleared his throat again, coughing - his throat felt scratchy, and his cheeks hot - maybe he was getting a fever?

"Are you okay? You left dinner in such a crabby mood, i thought-"

The next moment he looked up, Kieran was there, standing beside him in front of the massive arched window. Kieran was taller than other first year girls, she wore trousers instead of skirts, and always had her tangled hair tucked behind one ear, while the rest dangled down her body like a second cloak over her robes. Her brows were bushy, and her nose was swallowed in freckles - all little characteristics he had never noticed on a person before. Kieran reminded Trent of of a Cobra Lily, beautiful and speckled, but deadly, in a slow seducing way as she hypnotized her prey, striking to swallow them whole.

"Fine." answered quickly, sitting up straight. "-Hart not with you?" he asked.

"Nah, he went off to go bug the Quidditch Captain - poor Aubrey." Kieran sighed, sighting in the chair opposite him. "-I've read that." said Kieran, gesturing the the textbook.

"All of it?" asked Trent, surprised.

"I really like plants, nature - that sort of thing." she shrugged "When i heard there were plants that are actually more like animals, of corse i jumped on that book - speaking of books, i should go check on Em', she seemed peeved too.." Kieran, seemingly bothered, stood up again "Catch you at Astronomy." then she made her way to the girls dorm, her hair bouncing behind her. Trent felt disappointed, but relieved - he wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but he knew, at the very least, things were better when Kieran wasn't around.


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions & Friendships

((Writer's Note: Is it too late to warn you all about the horrible- and i mean just god awful - preteen drama? I mean, that's bad enough as it is, but for Kieran..i mean, she's not only dramatic, but also mentally tormented - and naturally only crazy people could be her friends, so you can imagine how this is going to end up. Anyways, you're still reading this far, so you are literally accepting the torture - which either means i'm actually writing a decent story, or you just like the abuse.. i suspect the latter.

Enjoy it!))

The Slytherin dorms were always a calming place, with its green gloom- fed by the color of the lake and the green flame lanterns- to the soft churning of the lake against the massive windows, that lulled the mind. At night, the lake outside was dark, and only the silhouette of kelp could show the stirrings of the wind up above. One could tell what type of day it would be, just by the tint of the lake and how hard the greenery was being knocked around. For some people, who looked hard enough, they could even catch a glimpse of something more exotic than the common fish - either it would be the Giant Squid, playing in the distance, or even the Selkie, hunting for their meals, with their purple hair and silver fins swaying madly behind them.

The Common Room was always filled with chatter, but the girls dorm was a nice, quiet place where Emelia could focus; the ambience and atmosphere helping her mind unclutter, and tune into her work effortlessly. Hogwarts wasn't a far stretch to what Emelia was accustomed to, as was as the environment was concerned- her family was an ancient line of Wizards and Goblin folk, who spanned back to the days of royalty, and when she wasn't cooped in the the giant castle of her forefathers, reading ancient texts, she would merely slide through one of the hundreds of bookcases and find herself in the decrypted victorian add-on, to find something else to fill her unquenchable thirst for knowledge with. Though, there too, Emelia was haunted by ghosts, and pestered by unbearable family members - Her Grandmother and her pet zombies, her cousins and their cursed objects - with all their crazy antics that drove her mad. Comparatively, Hogwarts was a step down in the way of colorful characters, that was, apart from Nathair..

Emelia missed home, oddly enough, but here she had more of the quiet to focus on what needed to be done, that is, when Nathair wasn't around.. On queue, the loud Kieran came barging in, and Emelia's precious silence was thwarted. Sighing sharply to herself, she sucked in those last few moments and focused in harder on her assignments, trying desperately just to finish the next sentence before Kieran had reached her. It wasn't Kieran that bothered her, not entirely, it was missed opportunities to work, to read- to indulge in that well sought out silence she so craved.

Kieran was predictably short-tempered, her outbursts were legendary- and yet, after only two days of knowing the girl, Emelia still appreciated her, but much in the same way she appreciated a good adventure novel; full of its ups and downs that kept her at the edge of her seat, hanging onto every word to see what happens next. It was no wonder Roary took a shine to her, she fed his everlasting need for attention, and she was the bold sort, outspoken, and loud- It was the 'type' of girl Roary had always seemed to get on with- and even Emelia had to admit the girl was entertaining, she hadn't merely hung around Kieran simply because they lived in close quarters, or attended the same classes. Kieran was actually someone she got on with, for the first time since Roary.

The reckless Kieran made her was toward Emelia, walking in great strides to reach her, then pausing, just at the foot of her bed "Hey.." said Kieran, hanging off the snake-carved bed poster. "You alright?" her voice was soft, like the type of tone a person has as they attempt to sooth a distraught beast. Emelia cringed - but her face spoke nothing of the pain she felt. Closing her books, she directed her attention at Kieran, with that same dull expression she could only ever muster. "Did i do something - I mean, i wouldn't be surprised if i had.." Kieran added, her face falling.

With a sharp sigh, Emelia shook her head "It's nothing you did… It's Roary-" she explained, glaring at her books "-He's unbearable- he makes it impossibly hard to focus."

Kieran was silent for a moment, lost in though "You like him, don't you?" she decided quickly.

The sudden accusation made Emelia's eye widen "I never." she cringed, but Kieran had already made up her mind and was grinning coyly. Emelia fumed "-His ego is everlasting, he doesn't care about his studies - He's like an annoying cousin i can't seem to shake - and besides, he doesn't like girls like me - and i don't like boys like him." Emelia defended, perplexed.

Kieran slid onto Emelia's bed and rolled her shoulder seductively "Oh come on, you know you like him - You've known eachother forever-"

"Which is precisely why i know he doesn't like me."

"So? Make him like you." Kieran shrugged, her expression almost malicious. Emelia's brow twitched. "Seriously - have you ever even told him you liked him? Guys are thick like that, they wouldn't know what was good for them if it came crashing down on their head."laughed Kieran

"Ironic, to be coming from you." Emelia glared "- I mean, you can't even tell that the person Roary likes, is you - Let alone me liking him - what would make you think that? It's revolting." Emelia scoffed.

Kieran stared, dumbfounded by the new information. Her face contorted into an uncomfortable sort of snarl, then she sat up, facing away from Emelia "I doubt that - No one ever likes me. I'm surprised you can tolerate me at all - i mean, you probably have to, seeing as we live together now, and have classes together..." Kieran's face looked dark with despair.

Emelia was quiet for a moment "You're reckless and foul-tempered, but.. i suppose you mean well. Perhaps being raised around Hart has soiled my judgment - and besides, i have Warlocks for Uncles that are more insufferable than you." Kieran gave Emelia a hopeful look, and Emelia attempted to smile, her lips twitching "Perhaps.. we could call this friendship - just to clear up any confusion. I mean, Roary gets on with you, and i suppose you are awfully entertaining.."

Kieran became misty-eyed, and before Emelia could counteract, Kieran was squeezing the air from her lungs and gripping her back like a constrictor. "I've never had friends before." said Kieran, teary-eyed. Emelia was limp during the hug, like an animal feigning death, and sucked in a well needed breath as Kieran pulled away. "I'm sorry. I keep making all these mistakes, i just don't know how to act." Kieran explained, wiping the tears from her face, using her sleeves.

For Emelia, Kieran was like the eccentric family members she had back home- always causing trouble - manic and insufferable - But Emelia couldn't help it, she enjoyed the girls company, despite her better judgment of only knowing the girl for a brief few days. "It's understandable-" Emelia began, trying that whole 'consoling' thing she had never been very good at "Change can make people act out, and you seem like the type who doesn't accept change easily."

laughing, Kieran nodded "I guess not - I've been outside of Oregon only a few times before, and i've never been away from home for this long.. It's giving me strange dreams. Honestly, i don't know how to act with people, i'm not sure if it's because you're a Witch too - like Trinity, or the others - But i just feel like i get along better with you. Muggle kids.. kids back home where i'm from, they've always been horrible to me - i mean just awful."

Understanding, Emelia sighed "People tend to think i'm too direct - Roary doesn't mind it, much, but everyone else tends to avoid me. My family isn't well liked in the Wizarding community either, which only adds to my stigma.."

"Well, i like you." Kieran defended, beaming at Emelia "-We can be unbearable together, alright?"

Without even realizing it, Kieran had flipped the conversation, and had been consoling Emelia - and what's more, it had worked, Emelia felt relieved, somehow. Emelia understood Kieran, she had never found the right sort of people she could just get along with- even Roary had picked on her when they were little. Kids never seemed to like her, for one reason or the next, and Emelia always felt like she had the talent of making people feel bad. But that same honesty had the opposite effect on Kieran - seeing as she had a perfect time making her own self feel horrible- Emelia's honesty couldn't do any worse.

"I think perhaps, we should start heading to Astronomy." Emelia said, putting her things away and grabbing her telescope.

Something still bothered Emelia about the way Roary was acting - he was more insufferable than usual, and she had the feeling Kieran's attitude was what was encouraging him - but the very idea of it being _her_ 'liking' him, was atrocious. Besides, she knew Roary better than anyone, and she could see the way he jested with Kieran, talking about her even when she wasn't in the room. It didn't bother Emelia, she wouldn't let it.

The two girls were some of the first to start heading out to the Astronomy tower, but both of the girls liked to be at the places they needed to be early - which Kieran beamed about "See? We both like to be unnecessarily early." said Kieran, rambling on about any similarities they shared, trying to solidify the friendship "-If i don't get someplace early, it makes me really anxious, and depending on what it is, sometimes i have to be there an hour early."

"That's a bit excessive, even for me." defied Emelia.

"Better to be over prepared, than under." Kieran shrugged.

"I suppose that's true." agreed Emelia, to which encouraged Kieran to beam even more brightly, forcing Emelia to squint through the intensity of it.

Like a bat out of hell, Roary came running after the girls "I did it!" he screeched, sprinting towards them. "I did it! I convinced Aubrey to consider me!" out of breath, he rested on his knees and breathed deeply.

"That's awesome!" Kieran cheered "-but isn't Quidditch season like a month away?" she asked, only having remembered the fact, because it was all Roary spoke about - and interested her too.

The boy's face fell, but he quickly shrugged it off "Yeah, but the point is she'll consider me. meaning i'll get to do the tryouts - Well, she said she'd 'consider me for tryouts', but i'll convince her, don't you worry."

Emelia sighed "If only you could use that ambition on your studies." she scolded.

"You always say that" Roary groaned, resting his hands on the top of his head.

"-Well, i mean, it is important." Kieran defended, more for the benefit of gaining Emelia's points.

"Oh no, not you too!" Roary gasped dramatically "She's gone and brain-washed you."

"-and you're next." Kieran grinned, waggling her fingers at him. Squealing, he ran off, Kieran half-heartedly chased him, only to trip over a loose stone, fumbling to catch herself - Roary barely managed to catch her with an 'oof!' and the two fell back, their laughs echoing down the corridors.

"My bad-" Kieran heaved, meekly accepting the boys help up. "Oh, Trent-"

Trent stood several feet from them, staring coldly at the pair. Kieran felt uneasy under his gaze and let Roarys hand drop. It was utter silence as he strode past him, his long legs carrying him far away from the trio.

"What did i do?" asked Kieran, puzzled.

"Don't take it personally, Nathair." said Roary, glaring after the taller boy. "C'mon, let's get to Astronomy-"

"You forgot your telescope." pointed out Emelia.

"I forgot my telescope!" Roary repeated in a shout

"Just share mine, with me." Kieran offered, thinking nothing of it - But, reading more into, Roary's face lit up like christmas, and he grinned at her. The trio continued their way to the Astronomy tower, and by the end of the seemingly endless flight of stairs, Kieran was a mess.

"it's...lucky..you always-" Kieran heaved, rolling on the ground "-know where yer goin'." she finished in a huff.

"Emery's always been good at finding...her way." breathed Roary deeply, wiping his brow.

Emelia stood there, graceful and unphased by the journey. Kieran grimaced bitterly at her "Why don't you look how i feel?" asked Kieran, barely managing to pull herself up.

"I live at a castle - I'm used to this amount of stairs." stated Emelia very plainly.

"A castle?" Kieran gawked.

"Yeah, her family is like wicked old, and filthy rich." Roary clarified.

"Lucky." groaned Kieran, finally on her feet again, and peeling her robe off.

Emelia simply shrugged, already dragging her supplies out for the class.

The night was cold, but felt refreshing after the excruciating trek. The air had the telltale scent of autumn in the air, signaling winter would be coming very soon. Whether an enchantment had put on the sky, or it was just clear from the lack of light pollution, the first years could see sky in pristine condition, so bright, it lit up the tower and the castle in bright silver.

"Woah.." It stole Kieran's breath away as she stared up at it with Roary. They looked at eachother and saw the stars reflecting in each others eyes. They grinned at one another, and watched as a star shot across the sky "Holy crap! Did you see that!?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Roary beamed..

As the rest of the first years began to make their way to the top of the tower, Kieran noticed Trent in the corner, sitting against the towers wall. The boy was fixed on his own telescope, his face shadowed under his hair, making him look ominous. Kieran was hesitant - but she didn't want enemies if they weren't deserving, especially not Trent - and if she had wronged him, she needed to know how.

Approaching in her obvious, direct sort of way, Kieran approached Trent and knelt down, sitting beside him with an audible 'thud', as her back hit the wall. "-Hey.." she began. Trent nodded in recognition - He was quiet, but even Kieran couldn't help feel like he was particularly aloof right now, and why wouldn't she take it personally? "Did i do something?" she asked slowly, drawing out the words "-I seem to have a talent for messing things up. But usually, i know why." she defended, hurt. "Although, Emelia has pointed out i'm a bit more thick headed than i realize- so my point is, have i done something to upset you, if so, i don't know what?"

The tall boy was quiet for a moment, as his eyes founds Kieran's - The starlight made her eyes twinkle, and illuminated her puzzled expression - with her barely parted lips - it sent him on edge. He looked away quickly. Trent was upset, he had to admit, but he couldn't explain to her that he was jealous - they hardly knew each other, he had no right. Kieran was just nice to him, because she was just nice. Not any other reason. Roary liked Kieran, too, and the guy made it damn obvious. Trent didn't want to mess with that.. but he couldn't help how Kieran made him feel-

When Kieran came to see him in the infirmary that first day, bringing him food, and being kind - he was shocked. When she left after discovering his family bloodline, Trent couldn't help but feel hurt - But, Emelia sat there with him, and quickly explained - "Kieran doesn't seem like the sort to care about bloodlines - It's probably something else." - So he let it slide, and when he saw her next, with her eyes red and puffy, and her robes soaked, Trent could just tell she had beaten herself up over it- and he was touched.

The girl even went on to apologize, and naturally Trent played it off. Kieran lit up though, relieved - and then they began passing notes, Trent was hesitant, he had never passed notes with anyone, and Kieran especially made him nervous. But by the end of their conversation, he had gotten up the courage and asked her to visit his home. Trent discovered that Kieran did care about what Trent was, but not in a bad way- she admitted she was jealous, and told him about her passions for magical creatures. It was the most he had ever opened up to someone, after only knowing them a few brief hours.

Trent couldn't blame Roary for liking Kieran, she was pretty, and funny, and lit up the room with her fiery nature. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but it was too soon - she would just turn him down, and he couldn't bare that. Turning to Kieran once more, he shook his head firmly "You haven't done anything." he began, watching her eyes light up with hope, and starlight. "-I'm just.. not very good at talking with people." he explained, which wasn't a lie.

Kieran beamed at him, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Is that all?" She laughed "Join the club." she chuckled, bating him softly "How about this - i do all the talking, and i'll just annoy you sooo much, you'll have to talk, just to get me to shut up - then it's a win win."

Her smile was infectious, and Trent felt his face involuntarily light up. "Oh my god, you do smile!" gasped Kieran. He quickly turned his face away, only to have it pulled back by Kieran, who held it close "-no, i like it! you're super handsome!" she gauwked.

Trent pulled her hand away slowly, his heart thundering in his chest - He couldn't help himself, and he pulled her closer-

"Alright everyone! Let's get our telescopes out!" Aurora Sinistra, their Astronomy Professor said; she was a beautiful woman, with dark skin that reflected the starlight like titanium, and her purple robes were covered in a galaxy of twinkling stars, that shifted as the cloth flourished.

Kieran couldn't explain it, Trent had made her heart leap and soar - his breath on her face, his lips parted softly. She gushed, flustered, and ran off to find Roary "Where did you go?" he asked, having only just realized she had gone.

"No one!" she barked, fumbling to get out her notebook and quill…

Astronomy was a soothing class, they stared at the stars for an hour, listening to Professor Sinistra talk about the constellations and their origins, and only having to write down information every so often. It would have been very relaxing, if not for the feeling of eyes on Kieran, as she sat amongst the crowd. Her eyes kept finding their way to Trent, who subtly glanced away, looking back through his telescope as if he hadn't just been looking at her, too.

Conflicted, Kieran let her heart settle, and when Trinity finally came up the stairs, red faced and wheezing. Kieran helped her the rest of the way. "You're nearly thirty minutes late, Miss Uniper." Sinistra scolded.

"-Sorry!" Trinity squeaked "-I fell asleep." she apologized, now red faced from the embarrassment, too, as people chuckled.

"Ignore them." Kieran hissed "Sit with me." she encouraged, practically picking the girl up to bring her by Roary and Emelia.

"Thank you.." said Trinity, sheepishly.

"You're my sister now, remember?" beamed Kieran.

"You forget yours too then?" asked Roary quietly, watching the girl fumble through her book bag, to no avail.

"Mhm.." Trinity blushed, accepting the telescope from the boy meekly. He beamed at Trinity, and whether it was just the lighting, or Kieran's imagination, she could have sworn Trinity's eyes twinkled as she watched Roary. Kieran grinned mischievously and snickered behind her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Roary.

"Nope, nothing." Kieran denied, shaking her head furiously.

The rest of the class went by rather silently as they listened to the Professor recite the histories of stars. Kieran watched Roary and Trinity talk quietly amongst one another as they helped each other with notes, and Kieran couldn't help feel like a matchmaker of sorts, as well as a proud big sister - But, at the same time, it bothered her, and not for any particular good reason, either. Kieran just felt..envious. Roary was her friend, and she didn't particularly like him, more than that - and even though Emelia said he liked her, it didn't add up. Kieran was unlikable. Besides… there was another who made her heart do cartwheels..

When class let out, it was miserably late for Kieran, but she noticed something significant - Trinity was an absolute night owl; The girl was bubbly, bouncing slightly and talking more as she made her was out of the Astronomy tower with their group. Roary laughed, and the two looked very chummy. Kieran rubbed her eyes and spoke with Emelia about her notes, pleading for Emelia just to let her borrow hers, before the next class. Kierans words slurred, and she just wished she could apparate to her bed and be done with it.

By the time they got to the Entrance Hall, Kieran was melting against the rails. Trinity jumped excitedly as she waved them goodbye, heading off towards the Kitchens to the Hufflepuff Common Room. As quickly as she was able Kieran made it back to the dungeons and into the common room - She didn't remember saying goodnight to Emelia or anyone else, and before she realized it, she was in her bed, awake, not even remembering she had fallen asleep.

By the darkness of the lake, and the sound of the girls sleeping, Kieran could tell it was very early, or was it very late? Feeling like her bladder might burst, Kieran hurried to the bathroom and relieved herself. At night, when everyone was asleep, Kieran couldn't help but notice how eerie the dungeons were, no matter how nostalgic and comfortable it made her feel, usually. Going to wash her hands, she sleepily ran her hands through the cold water - and suddenly she was too scared to look up into the mirror.

Kieran had seen horror movies - she adored horror movies, but she knew a cliche when she felt one. Despite her better judgment, Kieran swallowed her fear, and glanced up quickly into the old rusted mirror. To her relief, and almost disappointment, no one, or no _thing_ was behind her. She sighed and laughed nervously to herself, quickly turning off the water - as she glanced back up into the mirror, the person looking back was not herself.

Kieran flinched, but her reflection did not - there, gazing back at her with dark eyes, was a boy about her age. He was a handsome boy, with jet black hair - and Kieran couldn't help but notice the similarities in their faces. She also couldn't help but think the boy resembled Damien, in a way. Quickly, moving her hand in front of the mirror to see if it would mimic her, it did. The boy stared at her with the same bewildered look. Too afraid to look away, Kieran back away - but the reflection did not.

Heart racing, head throbbing - mouth thick with the taste of ash. Kieran watched in horror as the boy changed, first he grew, and matured - the mirror shuddering so violently Kieran thought it might explode - Then the boy, now a man, began to change even further, his face becoming less and less human, until at last, all that was staring back at Kieran was a snake-like man with scarlet eyes - those familiar slit-pupiled eyes that haunted her dreams…

Waking up in a fit, Kieran flung her comforter off, and looked around the dorm - Emelia stared right back, making her jump. "Strange dreams?" asked Emelia, unphased, as usual. Kieran nodded, flustered. "You were hissing in your sleep." added Emelia, standing up, her uniform and bathroom stuff in her hands. "You should probably start getting ready."

The next morning went by in such a blur, Kieran felt like she had just gotten out of bed by the time Herbology came around. Trent, who stood next to her, patted her arm softly. Kieran looked up at the boy, totally dazed. His expression made her heart do a little dance and she was brought crashing back down into reality. "Kieran?"

"Hm? What?" Kieran looked down at the strange plant in front of her "-Sorry, what are we doing?" she asked Trent.

"Mandrake." Trent stated "We have to repot them-"

"Oh, easy enough."

"I would suggest-" Trent tried, but Kieran wasn't listening.

Kieran grabbed the plant firmly around the base of its leafs then pulled it straight out. It began screaming, and without wearing her earmuffs, Kieran fell straight back, her vision going dark-

When Kieran awoke some time later, he head throbbed, and her mouth tasted of iron. Her head felt heavy, as if she had been knocked around, and let to roll to the side. Trent was sat in the chair beside, watching her wild mild concern. "You're awake?" he asked, standing.

"What on earth made yo think it was a good idea to pull out a mandrake without your earmuffs, honestly." Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Kieran with a strange elixir, which Kieran reluctantly accept, gagging on it half-way through.

"I didn't realize-" Kieran said, sitting up, holding her heavy head on her knees.

"Are you alright? I mean you weren't listening - that's not like you." Trent pointed out.

Kieran rolled her head slowly to look at him "I haven't been sleeping well-"

"Not sleeping well? I have just the solution-"

"No, thank you. I just need time to adjust." Kieran explained, dreading the thought of another strange potion, full of strange things that made her stomach turn.

With his sympathetic look, Trent patted Kieran's back affectionately "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Trent asked. Kieran looked up at him, her heart stirring. he shooked her head softly.

"No.. i can't eat right now." she explained limply.

Trent nodded, understanding. "I get that.." he leaned in slightly, so as not for Pomfrey to overhear "Her potions make me feel worse, too." he smirked. Kieran grinned.

"Tell me your heroism at least bought us some house points." Kieran groaned.

Trents disheartened look made her squirm then fall back onto the pillow. "We actually lost points, for you not listening.." he explained. "You told me you had read the entire Herbology textbook-"

"I have, but i also wasn't paying attention." groaned Kieran, resting her hand on her forehead. The realization hit her then, and she stared at Trent, her face red "Did you.. carry me here?" she asked, covering her mouth from shock and embarrassment. Trent nodded. "How embarrassing!" Kieran flailed "i'm so heavy - was i heavy!?"

Trent shook his head firmly "Not at all."

"-yeah but you probably have like super Troll strength or something." Kieran defied, flopping on the bed like a fish.

Trent stifled a laugh, the sound of air between his hands a lip sounding like someone who had just passed gas. Kieran stopped abruptly, and gazed at him with bewilderment - then she started cracking up, and the two broke out in laughter..

Kieran was released quickly, having clearly been better by her exuberant behavior. The two talked about Herbology, and the type of plants they had back where they lived, outside of Hogwarts. Trent seemed to open up when they were on their own, and Kieran made sure to speak with him privately more often. He spoke about herbology in the same passionate manner she had, when she spoke about magical creatures. Her fingers twitched as they walked side by side - she wanted to hold his hand, or for him to hold hers, but it was wishful thinking..

Lunch time had come and they headed to the Great Hall, and the moment Roary spotted the Kieran, he looked furious at Trent, and came bustling towards them. "You alright?" he asked Kieran, Kieran merely nodded, scratching her head awkwardly, which she realized now had a swelling bump.

"Pomfrey made me leave - She said you needed rest." Roary fumed. " -Why was he able to stay?"

"I carried her." Trent stated simply, his own gaze heated. Kieran looked between the boys, unable to understand the conflict. To break the tension she laughed, and grabbed Roary around the neck "Awe, you care!" she laughed off, messing his hair up with her fist. Roary turned red, squirming in her grip.

"Yeah, i do!" he spat. "I saved your plate for you, let's go." and with that he pulled Kieran down the table. Trent followed behind, sitting opposite them.

"Nice job with the whole fainting bit." Jackie tried to contain a laugh as Kieran found her seat. Kieran glared in return.

"Oh shove off, Jackie!" barked Roary.

"Oh i'm sorry, did i offend your troll girlfriend?" scoffed Jackie, her friends snickering.

Roary's face turned scarlet as he attempted to ignore his sister. She merely snickered and went back to her gossip..


End file.
